


Sailor Moon S

by magic713



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic713/pseuds/magic713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a different take on Sailor Moon S, when combining the anime with elements from the manga. I have no ownership of Sailor Moon nor any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

It had been three months since the battle with the Black Moon Clan and the Sailor Senshi were enjoying a nice long rest after such an intense fight. They were beginning their last year of middle school and were currently studying for their entrance exams at Rei’s home.

While the group was talking about their future between studying, Rei’s thoughts were elsewhere. For a few days now, she had been suffering nightmares. The images that she saw were of a powerful destruction and three lights of salvation that vanished to the distance before everything was consumed in darkness.

“Rei, are you alright,” she heard Ami ask, “You seem to be distracted”. Rei snapped back.

“It’s nothing,” she said putting on a happy face, “I just had some odd dreams”.

“Well, I hope they a delightful dreams,” Usagi said in her bubbly, joyful attitude, “Like the dreams I have of me and Mamo-chan”.

The girls continued to chat, but Rei could not shake the feeling another battle was on the rise.

\-----  
“The time has come,” a dark figure spoke through a giant crystal in an alter room, “The time of destruction has begun”. 

“How shall we precede Master Pharaoh 90,” a woman asked. The woman had red hair, and wore a black dress with gray stockings, and a black pendant around her neck. She bowed her head to the darkness radiating off the crystal.

“Kaolinite,” the being stated, “You must find the Holy Grail”  
\---  
Deep in the basement of Mugen Academy, the scientist, Souichi Tomoe, was completing one of his experiments. “The master says that we must find the three talismans within the three people if the Holy Grail is to appear,” Kaolinite said to Tomoe, “The talismans will be located within Pure Heart Crystals”. Tomoe did not show attention to her as a white object broke free from the beaker.

“At last, the Daimon Egg is finally completed,” he said in a maddening manner, “Daimons will be able to steal pure hearts”. 

Kaolinite smile, “Then I guess we shall begin our search”. Kaolinite turned and called out, “Eudial”. A red-headed teenage girl arrived out of the darkness, bowing, “You called Magus Kaolinite”.

“I am charging you with this Daimon egg,” she said as the egg flew to Eudial, “Find someone with a pure heart and plant this daimon to capture it”.

“Yes Magus,” Eudial said and vanished in the shadows with the egg.

“Papa,” the two heard a voice from upstairs. A little girl, with short black hair, wearing a Mugen uniform ran downs stairs and collapsed. “Hotaru,” Kaolinite said with concern, “Have you taken your medication”.

“Back off!” Hotaru shouted, pushing Kaolinite away, “You think you can just worm your way into our family. You should know your place”.

“Hotaru,” Tomoe said in a strict tone, “she is just concerned. You should be respectful”. Hotaru glared at Kaolinite, until she felt another shoot of pain going through her.

“Papa, the medicine is not working anymore,” she said weakly. Tomoe checked on her. “Don’t worry Hotaru. I have something that might help”.

Tomoe went through a drawer and pulled out a necklace with a huge crystal pendent. “Here,” he said, handing the crystal to Hotaru. “This is the Taioron Crystal. It will help you through these fits. It is an heirloom belonging to your mother.” Hotaru looked up and grabbed it immediately, holding it close to her. The pain started to lessen, but Hotaru could not help but feel like these past few years she began to fade from existence.

\-----  
Usagi and Rei were in the park, washing a wound on their foreheads when they collided into each other earlier. “Honestly Usagi, I don’t even bother to figure out why you even bother studying when you keep getting such low grades”. 

Usagi was about to yell when, Rei continued, “But you know, you do have many better qualities, even if studying is not one of them”. Usagi was stunned, wondering where the sudden compliment came from. Rei sat down on the bench, “Usagi, what’s your dream”?

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, lately I’ve been thinking about my future and where I might become. Maybe a singer, or an actress. But if I just stayed as a miko, I think I would be perfectly happy”. Usagi continued to wonder what it was that caused her friend think of such things right now.

“Well, I don’t know what I would do, but I know that as long as I have Mamo-chan, I’ll be happy even as a simple house wife,” Usagi said, her face turning red from embarrassment.

“Well, I certainly hope your grades improve, before he realizes he is dating a dim-wit,” Rei stated in a playful manner.

“Hey!”

\-----  
Rei ran up the stairs, hoping to get in a fire reading to see if she could make her visions more clear. As she ran up, she passed by a visitor leaving the temple, when she suddenly felt a chill. She looked back, seeing the red head wearing a Mugen Academy uniform, though was not able to catch her face. She ran back, seeing the girl turning around the corner. When Rei went around the corner, the student was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, she went back to the temple to prepare for her reading.

She went to the fire, hoping to gain some omen as to the darkness that was most likely approaching. She suddenly had an image flash before her of her fortune tree outside. Tired from her reading, she drew a fortune. She placed it on the tree and she prayed for everyone’s happiness and from better days.

Suddenly, the tree glowed brightly, and began to move. It transformed into a female humanoid form, staring maliciously at her. Rei knew that if she stayed in the courtyard, her grandpa or a visitor might get hurt, so she ran into the wooded area, with the monster on her tail.

Once she was clear of the sight, Rei grabbed her Star Stick. But before she could transform, the Daimon charged at her, pinning Rei’s hands to the wall, causing her to drop her stick. The hands suddenly hardened and the Daimon broke them off her body, to be replaced by a new set. 

Rei was trapped, unable to move. She saw someone appear behind the Daimon. The woman had red hair, tied in two braids. She wore a red tight tang top, as well as red baggy pants with a black ribbon skirt. The girl held a cocky smile, “Sorry about that false vision priestess. I’m afraid I just couldn’t wait to get your pure heart” Rei could not understand how someone could possibly send a false vision to her during a reading. “Daimon, take her pure her” the girl commanded.

The Daimon revealed a black star symbol and a beam was released from it, striking Rei in the chest. Rei screamed in pain, feeling something being ripped out of her. “I’ll leave you to this. We still need to find more pure heart humans”. The girl suddenly vanished as the Daimon continued attacking Rei.

\------  
Usagi arrived at the temple, planning to meet the girls for another study session. She suddenly heard Rei screaming, and ran to find her being attacked by a monster. She immediately transformed into Sailor Moon, and interrupted the Daimon’s attack. Sailor Moon struggled to fight the Daimon, and the other girls as well as Tuxedo Mask were quickly disabled before they could assist Sailor Moon. When Sailor Moon tried to use her Cutie Moon Rod, the Daimon remain completely unaffected and was able to disarm her. After trapping Sailor Moon, the Daimon continued its extraction of Rei pure heart.

Rei continued screaming until finally, a crystal appeared before her, causing Rei to lose consciousness. Sailor Moon continued to scream for her friend, but it was no use. The Daimon grabbed it, turning her attention to the still trapped Sailor Moon. Before the Daimon could act, it was attacked by a powerful blast from an unknown location and it screeched in pain. A second separate blast hit the monster, destroying it, leaving behind the fortune tree and a broken Daimon Egg.

With the creature destroyed, the bindings vanished, releasing everyone. Sailor Moon ran up to her friend, “Rei, please wake up” Sailor Moon begged. The girls shouted to her, but she did not stir. 

The crystal appeared moving back to Rei, and it moved back into her body, awakening her. The girls hugged her and cried in relief. They heard a noise behind them and they saw two figures hiding in the trees, before fleeing the scene.

\-----  
“It appears that the pure heart wasn’t a talisman” Kaolinite said to Tomoe in the alter room at Mugen, “Not to mention we lost a Daimon in the process”. 

“No matter. Thanks to my experiments, we have plenty of Daimon eggs. We’ll find the talismans eventually”.

Kaolinite smiled, “And in the meantime, I’ll deal with this Sailor Moon. She might be trouble in the future. Luckily with her weaken state, I can ensure she won’t bother us again”.

Tomoe left as Kaolinite stood at an altar. She started chanting an incantation as she raised a staff above her, picturing Sailor Moon. Dark energy emerged from the Taioron Crystal and into the staff. As she finished the incantation, a dark wave released from the staff, and travelled throughout Tokyo. A Usagi slept, her shining Silver Crystal began to fade.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Early in the morning, Luna was forced awake as she saw her charge stirring in her sleep. Usagi turned be and forth, mumbling some things that Luna couldn’t make out. “No,” the girl whined, “The Silver Crystal…light…I’m still Sailor Moon…” Usagi woke up, out of breath. 

“Usagi, what’s wrong?” Luna asked.

“The Silver Crystal. I had a dream it lost its light and I couldn’t become Sailor Moon.”

“Well, it was just a dream. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about,” Luna said, while Usagi reached for her broach. She found the broach and opened it, hoping that her fears could be put to rest.

“It wasn’t a dream Luna,” Usagi said, dejectedly. Luna looked at the crystal and saw that the crystal did not radiate the same light it had before. “Luna, if I can’t become Sailor Moon, does that mean that I can’t be a Senshi anymore?”

Luna smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be alright”.

Usagi still did not feel any better. She continued looking at the crystal. If she couldn’t become Sailor Moon, then she wouldn’t be able to help her friends fight this new enemy. Then again, thinking about the last battle she thought of how useless she was when she was Sailor Moon. She was powerless to stop the Daimon from hurting Rei, and Rei could’ve died if they weren’t saved by the unknown duo. Now she felt even more worthless.

Luna knew that her words weren’t reaching Usagi. The feline had an idea.

“Say, why don’t you talk with Mamoru.”

Usagi looked at Luna. The cat felt relieved seeing the bright glimmer in Usagi’s eyes whenever she thought of Mamoru. “I’m sure that he will tell you that there is nothing to be concerned of”.

Usagi felt a little better thinking of seeing Mamoru today. He usually made her feel better when she felt down. She got up to get dress to meet him.

\-----  
Usagi sat on a bench, finishing telling Mamoru about her dream. “Mamo-chan, I don’t know what will happen if I can’t be Sailor Moon anymore. There’s this new enemy, and when they attack…I can’t just stand back and watch my friends fight battles”.

Mamoru hated seeing his girlfriend depress. A sad face just did not look right on Usagi. He suddenly had an idea how he could cheer her up.

“C’mon Usako,” he said, standing up, offering his hand, “I’d like to show you something”.

She took his hand and let him guide her. They went down a block and went down an ally where they both went through a hole in a outer wall of a condemned house. “Mamo-chan, why are we here?” Usagi asked, “What do you have to show me?”

“You’ll see,” he said reassuringly. They stopped outside the building.

“Now Usako, close your eyes”

Usagi closed her eyes, wondering what Mamoru could be planning. She felt a little tinkle on her nose. She opened her eyes and was face to face with a cute little brown kitten, presented to her by her boyfriend. She grabbed the kitty and cuddled and tickled it. “Aww, she is so cute,” Usagi said, “Thanks Mamo-chan. So this is what you wanted to show me?”

Mamoru smiled, “Yep. Many stray cats make their home here”.

The little kitten escaped her grasp and the couple chased it into the house. There they found a little girl feeding the cats.

“Hey,” Usagi said cheerfully, “I see you enjoy taking care of these cute kitties”. The girl smiled and nodded. 

“Pets aren’t allowed in my building, so I come here every day to spend time with them”. The girl frowned, “Sadly, this building will be torn down and these cats will be homeless. I just wish I could help them”.

“You are very kind,” Usagi said.

"Yes, and a beautiful heart," a hidden observer from upstairs whispered.

She summoned a daimon egg into her hand. “There’s your target,” she whispered to it looking at the girl, “Find your form and take her heart.” The egg flew out of her hand and the girl disappeared before she was noticed.

\-----  
Usagi gathered the girls at Rei’s temple and told the girls about her day and how she will help the cats. “OK, so I have a plan,” she said in her jolly tone, “So I think that we can all give them homes. Each of us can adopt four of them”.

Usagi’s friends gave her a doubtful look. Each of them gave an excuse as to why they couldn’t adopt a cat. 

Usagi looked down in disappointment, “I just want them to have a good home. I have to help them somehow”.

The girls were surprised how hard Usagi was taking their answers. Ami spoke up, “We could find people who might take care of them”.

“Alright, we can each get some food for the cats and we can meet up at the mansion,” Usagi said with new found energy. Artemis whispered to Luna, “What’s going on with Usagi”

“She just being whimsical.”

\-----  
The Senshi arrived later that day and played with the cats. “A little girl was here earlier today to feed the cats. I guess she went home”.

“Aww,” Rei said to the kitten in her hands, “They are cute. I wish I could take one home”.

“Why take one when you could have them all,” Usagi said.

“Now Usagi,” Makoto said, “This isn’t a bargain at the supermarket”.

“I guess you’re right,” Usagi accepted.

The cats suddenly panicked and ran into the house. The girls chased after the cats and saw them attack a humanoid cat-like Daimon. The Daimon easily swiped them away easily and started the process of removing the pure heart crystal of the little girl from earlier.

Usagi looked at the girl that she needed to save. Looking at her broach, she prayed that it would work. Raising the broach, she shouted, “Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!” The silver crystal failed to shine. She collapsed in defeat, not knowing why she would expect anything different.

The other Senshi transformed and sent attacks at the Daimon. The Daimon easily deflected the attacks and whipped the Senshi and Usagi, preventing them from interfering as she continued the extraction. The pure heart finally was extracted, and the Daimon took it. “Excellent work,” said a mysterious girl in the shadows. The girl had blue hair tied in a single odango tying off a braid on her right and wore a blue and black dress. “Now let me see it.” 

“Yes Mistress Cyprine.”

The Daimon was approaching her, until two bright blasts hit the Daimon, shattering it into puzzle pieces. 

“What,” Cyprine shouted and looked to the source of the blasts at two figures. They jumped from the window ledge, to the crystal heart. “Get away from that. The talisman is mine” she shouted.

“I’m afraid you failed,” one of them said moving the pure heart back into the girl, “That was not a talisman. I guess your skills aren’t as reliable as we thought.”

The witch’s anger grew. Summoning a staff, she fired and energy blast at the duo. When the smoke cleared, the duo were nowhere to be seen. She screeched in anger, and noticed the Daimon begin to reform. “Well,” she said looking at the Senshi, “It looks like your companions fled. I guess my Daimon will just have to settle for playing with you.”

By the time the Daimon reformed, the girl vanished. The Daimon began throwing the Senshi around the room mercilessly. She used her tail and started choking Usagi. The tail fell apart into pieces and Usagi saw the rose that broke the tail. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask. “Usako, you have to run”, he begged, jumping in front of her. He struggled fighting it off with his cane, and the Daimon was able to use its claws to tear through his arms.

“Run,” he ordered her.

“No I can’t leave you”

“Please, you must leave.”

“I can’t. I want to protect everyone. I want to protect you Mamo-chan”

He looked at her as she locked her hands in his. They closed their eyes as they started feeling energy building up, moving to their interlocking hands. As the Daimon was about to strike, the energy was released, pushing it away. In front of the couple was a heart shaped staff that formed. 

“Our power form…,” Usagi began.

“The legendary Spiral Moon Heart Rod,” Mamoru finished

Usagi and Mamoru saw her compact and the crystal started glowing brightly. The compact became heart shaped and gave the crystal a pink appearance. They both grabbed the newly formed Spiral Moon Heart Rod. They stared into each other’s eyes lovingly until they heard the Daimon screaming to them, breaking their gaze.

With new found confidence, Usagi raised the new compact, shouting, “Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up”. The crystal glowed, and Usagi was once more Sailor Moon. The Daimon charged at Sailor Moon, and she raised the Spiral Moon Heart Rod at it and shouted, “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!”

The blast went straight at the Daimon, and it screamed in anguish, destroying it, leaving behind a puzzle of a cat and a broken Daimon egg.

She cheered in joy as Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi praised her for her work. 

They waited for the girl to regain conscious as they continued their discussion about the cats. Finally, they agreed to give the cats to the “Animal Kingdom” shelter where that would take care of them until they were adopted.

By the end of the day, Mamoru walked Usagi back to her home. They thought about the battle and how they were able to destroy the Daimon. “I knew you would find a way, Usako. You always do”. 

“I could not do it without you, Mamo-chan”.

“I only gave you some confidence. You’re the one with true power to cause miracles. Half the time, I’m a burden.”

Usagi stopped in her tracks, still holding Mamoru’s hand. “Now listen here Mamoru Chiba. I have never seen you as a burden. In fact, you give me the power to continue fighting. So put those awful thoughts out of your mind”.

Mamoru stared at her, with a mix of surprise and admiration. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. “You’re right. As long as we stick together, nothing will defeat us”. She smiled and they continued walking, though a little slower now.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Minako meet two new Sailor Senshi.

At the top floor of a residence building, a woman was swimming in her private indoor pool. To say she enjoyed swimming would be an understatement. When she swims, she goes into state of mind where no one can disturb her. It was the water that gave her a peaceful escape from the horrors she would have to face outside her aquatic world.

As she got out and dried her long aquamarine hair, she saw she had one missed call. She dialed the number and heard it ring. "Michiru," she heard a deep voice call out to her in an annoyed tone, "Did you let someone else drive my car? It's been making unusual noises today".

Michiru quietly laughed to herself, "Haruka, the way you drive it, I'm surprised it is acting strange for you _now_." She could hear an annoyed grunt on the other end. "Just take it to Kameda. I'm sure he is making a fortune from that death trap he continues repairing".

"My baby is not a death trap."

"True. Only when you're behind the wheel," Michiru said sweetly.

They continued to talk and made arrangements to meet up later. Michiru hung up and looked outside as the sun rose higher. She felt it. The unrest of the ocean. _Another day, another battle_.

* * *

Usagi walked down the sidewalk, feeling a little better that she did not flunk the latest test. It might not have been higher than a C, however, at least she could present it to her mom with her head held high.

While she was heading home, she was passing by the Fruit Parlor, when she saw Minako talking to Motoki. Usagi could not believe that she was breaking her back to earn an average grade, while Minako, who criticized her for being lazy, was flirting when she should be studying. After all, she was also suffering from entrance exams.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled, interrupting the conversation with Motoki.

"Hey Usagi, how are you?" Minako said, disregarding Usagi's angry outburst.

"All week you and the other girls have been hassling me about not studying enough, and yet here you are…"

Motoki stepped between them, "It is my fault Usagi. I saw Minako and just wanted to chat with a friend."

"Oh Motoki, I'm sorry, but if I don't help Minako, she might not do her best on her entrance exams."

"Relax Usagi," Minako said, "I was only passing the time until Mamoru showed up."

"Mamo-chan" Usagi said blushing a little.

Minako had a devious gleam in her eyes. She knew she had Usagi on the hook. "Yep, Mamoru is his project partner, but he was running late. I'm sure he'll be here soon".

"C'mon Usagi. Why don't I show you this new video game Motoki installed today," Minako said, dragging Usagi off. Now that Usagi was here, she now had a fellow video game partner to assist her in showing off her mad skills to Motoki.

* * *

Mamoru was walking to meet up with Motoki. Due to the traffic, his bus ran late to pick him off. He was close to the parlor, when he bumped shoulders with someone wearing a Mugen uniform, causing both of them to drop their bags.

"I'm sorry," he said, picking up and trying to organize his papers the student's.

"It's quite alright," she said picking up her papers.

"I really should've watched where I was going"

"No harm done."

He handed the last paper to the student. She had deep blue eyes and wave green hair. She gave a polite smile as she accepted her paper.

"If you don't mind, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I am meeting a friend at this game and fruit parlor he owns called Crown"

"What a coincidence," she said, "I am meeting someone there as well. Do you mind some company?"

Mamoru felt a strange aura from this girl, but he did not feel that she was an enemy. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Usagi nearly fell out of her seat during that last race on the race car video game. Minako cheered over her victory, disregarding her over dramatic friend on the ground. "Let's go another game," Minako said in high spirits.

"Minako, can it wait until the room stops spinning"

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Mind if I have a go at it," someone said. They looked at the direction and saw a boy with short blond hair. He appeared to be a little older than them, and could be almost as tall as Mamoru. He bent over and helped Usagi up. Not waiting for an answer, he sat down in Usagi's seat. Minako was in awe by how beautiful the boy next to her was.

Usagi could not help but blush as he handed her his brief case to hold as she looked into his eyes. Her thoughts of him immediately broke as she remembered she had Mamo-chan. She knew she loved her boyfriend and would never give that up. However, she could not deny if she found others, boys or girls, attractive.

Minako put the coins into the machine, and began her laps. She finished three laps when she noticed that her opponent's car was not moving. She looked over and saw that the boy was not even touching the controls. Usagi noticed this too, "Um, the race has begun."

"I know," he said, "I'm just giving her a much needed head start". Minako stamped her foot on the gas, hurrying to finish the race so she could tell her opponent off. He calmly moved his hands to the wheel and pushed on the gas petal. The car started slowly and began accelerating faster and faster. Both the girls were surprised how fast his car was moving. In a matter of seconds, he overtook Minako by two laps before winning.

"I can't believe I lost so badly," Minako said defeated.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You're very good at this."

"Really?" Minako said happily.

"Don't be fooled by such charms," someone behind them stated in an amused voice, "Haruka compliments all the pretty girls". The three looked at the entrance where they saw a beautiful girl, standing next to Mamoru.

"Hm, you're late Michiru," Haruka said, light-heartedly.

"Well, you certainly did not seem to notice".

Turning to Minako and Usagi, "Well it was fun, but it looks like I have to go". Reaching for his bag, he whispered to Usagi, "And I hope to see you again soon". Usagi blushed as he took the bag. Mamoru could not help but wonder what this boy said to cause his girlfriend to look weak in the knees, and felt his protective instincts begin to peak.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Mamoru," Michiru said, softly shaking his hand, before she and Haruka left. Mamoru went to Usagi, "Are you OK Usako? What did he say to you?"

"I'm fine Mamo-chan. He did not say anything important".

"Mamoru," Motoki called to him, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry about that."

"I already started my half of the assignment. I need you to look over it while I look at your half"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Mamoru turned to Usagi, "We'll talk later, OK?"

Usagi nodded as Minako was pulling her out, "She'll be fine," Minako said, "C'mon, Usagi"

* * *

"Minako, this is not the way to Rei's," Usagi said, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to follow those two students"

"Why?"

"To see what the relationship is between those two."

They caught up and they saw the couple.

Michiru and Haruka were quietly talking out of earshot of the girls. Haruka stopped at a mechanics garage, while Michiru went on ahead.

"Hey, Mr. Kameda," Haruka greeted the mechanic, "How's my baby doing?"

"Hey Haruka. She should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I am glad you could finish it so quickly."

"And I'm sure in a few days, you'll have it back here, unless you have a very unlucky day where you finally have to retire it to the scrape yard." Usagi and Minako looked to the source of the comment; accidently revealing themselves, though Haruka paid no attention to them.

Instead, Haruka glared to the girl who insulted Haruka's car, and driving. The girl wore a Mugen Academy uniform as well and had straight light blue hair. "Yui Bidou," Haruka stated, "What brings the head of Mugen's science department to this garage?"

"I was just curious who you would trust to fix your car," she said walking around to see Kameda. "I have to compliment the man. He must have such heart and passion in mechanics to deal with your constant abuse of motor vehicles," she said in a mockingly, degrading tone.

"Haruka," Kameda said, "I think I've found the problem." Haruka looked under the hood. "Hey little kittens," Haruka shouted to Usagi and Minako, not looking up from the hood, "I'll be out in a minute".

No one noticed as the Mugen student pulled out an object from her uniform and dropped it into the car. "Well, I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you later."

"Always a pleasure," Haruka said with some distain in tone.

* * *

Haruka stepped out to let the mechanic finish his repairs and met with his two stalkers. "Haruka Tenou" he said, not waiting for the question, "I'm in tenth grade. I enjoy track and other sports. But my true passion, as you can see, is race car driving."

The girls were slightly puzzled as to how they were to respond to this sudden addition of info. Haruka smiled at their confusion, "So, is there anything else that you want to know about me?"

Usagi was very curious about the mysterious boy in front of her. The boy showed a care-free persona, but Usagi could see there was some conflict that Haruka kept hidden. It was Minako, however, who spoke first, "Yes, I'd like to know what your relationship is with that girl you hang out with."

"Michiru?"

"Yes, are you two close? Like boyfriend/girlfriend close?" Minako said in a demanding answer.

"Well," Haruka began, "You could say we might be even closer than that."

"No," Minako quietly whined, falling to her knees as Usagi knelt down patting her on the back for comfort. Haruka knelt down to them, "But I wouldn't give up. There's always a chance."

Minako got up quickly, her eyes having some renewed hope.

"Haruka, why do you give these girls such false hopes?" they heard Michiru say as she appeared behind them. The two were curious as to why this girl was not showing anger or jealousy towards her supposed boyfriend.

"You know how I hate leaving a sad face on cute girls. Besides, whoever said that their hope was false?"

As the couple talked, Minako pulled Usagi to the side. "Their relationship does not look good. I've decided I will make him mine." Minako said with a unwavering tone, "And you are going to help me."

"Why me?" Usagi complained.

"Because, he seems to enjoy flirting with you as well, so you can talk me up to him. And you have Mamoru, so I know you won't try to take him."

The four felt a strong energy release, and turned to see Haruka's car glowing. Its shape began to change, taking on a humanoid form. It immediately grabbed Kameda and began blasting him with an extraction beam. Usagi and Minako ran to protect him, but were blocked off by Haruka and Michiru.

"We have to help him!" Usagi shouted trying to break away from Haruka.

"Are you crazy," he responded, "That thing will kill you." Usagi and Minako finally broke free, and reach the garage, just as the Daimon grabbed the crystal. It went onto its four wheels and Minako was able to push both her and Usagi out of the way before it could run them over as it fled the scene.

When they got up, they looked back to see Michiru and Haruka gone. They saw no one was looking and transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

As they tried to run after the Daimon, they found a bike on the side, knowing it would be faster than just simply running. By the time they caught up to it, they saw that it had stopped in front of a girl, wearing a strange blue crystalized looking hat, with a blue and black outfit and blue stocking. The Daimon began handing over the Crystal Heart to her. "Stop," Sailor Moon shouted as she and Venus interrupted the exchange.

"We won't let you take that person's heart," Venus joined in as they jumped down to confront the villains. Viluy smiled slyly, "So you are the Sailor Senshi that has been causing us problems."

She nodded to the Daimon and it created spikes on its tires, threatening Sailor Moon and Venus.

"Hold it," someone shouted. They all looked at the direction and saw two women together.

"Guided by the winds, I'm Sailor Uranus," the one Senshi announced.

"Guided by the sea, I'm Sailor Neptune" said the other.

Seeing the opportunity, Sailor Venus took action, shouting "Venus Love-Me Chain", unleashing a chain that knocked the pure heart out of Viluy's hands, safely onto the ground.

Furious, Viluy shouted to the Daimon, "Get them!"

Sailor Uranus lifted her hand in the air, gathering the winds, forming a sphere.

Sailor Neptune lifted her hands up as water gathered, forming an identical sphere of energy as well.

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge"

The two sent the attacks right at Viluy and the Daimon. Viluy was able to jump incredibly high out of the way and out of sight, while the Daimon took full blast, causing it to collapse. Sailor Moon took out her weapon and finished the Daimon off, while the two new soldiers grabbed the heart crystal.

"Not a talisman either," Sailor Neptune said looking at it. Disappointed, Sailor Uranus tossed it to Sailor Moon. "Return it to its rightful owner," she said and the two left, not saying a word.

* * *

Usagi and Minako returned to the Crown, meeting up with the other girls and Mamoru.

"So you're saying you two ditched us for a guy?" Rei said.

"How are you?" Mamoru asked Usagi, slightly concern. "Did he try anything?"

Usagi blushed, feeling a little flattered that Mamoru felt jealous, "He did nothing beyond lite flirting for both of us. I don't know about him, but you have nothing to worry about."

Mamoru exhaled a sigh of relief.

As Rei and Minako argued, Michiru walked in with someone and Minako ran to Michiru, "Hey, where's Haruka?"

Michiru smiled, saying nothing as she gestured towards the person next to her. Minako analyzed the person's face, seeing it was the same face Haruka had, but was no longer wearing a Mugen jacket over the dress shirt, which caused Minako to take notice of one aspect of Haruka she did not notice before.

"You're a girl?" she said in shock.

Haruka grinned, "Well I never said I was a guy."

Usagi whispered to Mamoru, "Like I said, 'Nothing to worry about'"

* * *

Kaolinite looked into the fountain, seeing the battle that occurred. She slammed her staff against the reflection of Uranus and Neptune. She now knew that the Death Busters weren't the only ones searching for the talismans.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was stirring in her sleep. She began having her reoccurring dream.

_She opened her eyes to find a ruined landscape around her. She saw the beautiful planet Earth and the ruins of a castle on the moon. Many bodies lied on the ground of this horrific battle. She turned to see three figures standing before her, all wearing similar suits, with each holding a talisman: a jewel a sword and a mirror. She could tell they were not in battle for their outfits remained undamaged. All three looked at her with a terrified look._

_"Please" the blond hair woman said, "Don't let this day be true. Spare us the destruction"_

_She looked at them somewhat coldly and started speaking, though she could not control what she said, "We all have a duties as Sailor Senshi. You three have fulfilled yours and now the time has come to fulfill mine."_

_The aqua Senshi spoke, "You can't want to end your own existence"_

_She glared at her, "You know what I want?"_

_The three stepped back, nervous by her anger, as she continued "What I want is to never be awaken. To live my life in eternal slumber. For life to continue onward in peace, to the point where I would never be needed. But I have a task to accomplish."_

_She summoned a weapon from the air. A glaive of some kind that held immense power within it. She looked at the three as they started crying in anguish, "I only hope that my wish will be granted in the next life."_

_She grasped the end of the weapon, raised it into the air and brought it down._

"Stop!," Hotaru screamed as she jumps up. She grasps her chest in terror. She looked in her nightstand and found the crystal her father gave her. As she held it, the memories of the dream started fading. However, she felt like she was losing a piece of herself as well. _Who am I?_


	4. Episode 4

Usagi was distracted all day, thinking about the new Sailor Senshi who had appeared. She wondered who they were and why they suddenly showed up. And more importantly, why did these Senshi leave so quickly after the battle. They were allies, they had to be. She asked Luna about the new Senshi, but it seemed that not even Luna knew much about these warriors, but promised to do more research on them.

With the girls and Mamoru busy, Usagi decided to hang out with Naru. It had been weeks since she last saw her friend. The met at the game center where they shared a booth. “So Naru,” Usagi started, “It’s been a while since we got together. How have you been?”

“Not bad, I was actually hoping I could talk to you”

Usagi looked at her curiously, “What is it”.

“It’s Umino,” Naru said, looking sad.

“What’s wrong?”

“Usagi,” Naru began, “He has been very distant to me lately and he has been avoiding me”. Naru paused. “Usagi, do you think Umino is going to dump me?”

Usagi let out a snort followed by laughter. “Usagi” Naru said angrily, “I’m serious!”

Usagi quieted her laughter and said, “Naru, I see the way you two are together, and I know he would have to be an idiot to throw away a jewel like you.”

Naru smiled, letting out a relieved breath.

“Besides,” Usagi continued, “If he did dump you, it’s not like he has any other options left.”

Naru glared at Usagi, “Are you saying he’s with me because I’m the only girl he’ll get?”

Usagi laughed nervously, dropping the subject as they continued chatting about other things.

\-----  
“See you later” Usagi said, waving goodbye to her friend as they left. As Usagi turned, she bumped into a girl, causing her to drop all the flyers she was carrying on the ground. 

“I am so sorry,” Usagi said, helping the girl pick up the flyers. 

“Oh no, I have to get these out as soon as possible,” the girl said, hurrying to gather them before the wind got to them. Usagi looked at one of the ones she picked up: ‘Lovers’ Park Affection Contest’. 

“Excuse me,” Usagi asked politely, “What kind of contest is this?”

“It’s a contest my school is sponsoring. We are trying to raise some money for our entertainment division and this is what we came up with. Couples enter the competition and they find out how loving and compatible to one another.”

She grabs the flyer Usagi offered, and pointed at the picture of the heart. “The winners get to light the heart in the park and they get two free tickets for a concert to see the head of our department,” pointing at a picture of a short haired blond girl holding a microphone on the flyer, “Mimi Hanyu”.

Usagi knew very well of Mugen Academy’s rising idol. In a matter of weeks, Mimi became a sensation in Tokyo. In fact, tickets for her concert were practically sold out. She would love to go to a concert with her Mamo-chan, not to mention prove their love to an audience. However, Usagi had a much better idea. 

\-----  
“Usagi, where are we going?” Umino complained as she dragged both him and Naru to the park.

“It’s a surprise,” she said happily. They finally reached the park, only to find it deserted, with a sold out sign over a guard rope where the competition would take place tomorrow.

“No,” Usagi said sadly, wanting so bad to help them. 

“Usagi, what’s going on,” Naru asked.

“I wanted to help you guys by entering you into the contest,” she responded dejectedly.

“Um, actually…” Umino began, pulling out something from his pocket, revealing two participation tickets. Both Usagi and Naru started at the tickets in shock. Umino rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, “I was going surprise Naru to ask her if she wanted to go. I know she likes Mimi Hanyu’s music so I figured we could win it together”. Looking at Naru, “What do you think?”

Naru leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Of course” Usagi smiled, “I’m so happy for you both. I know you’ll win”.

“Thanks Usagi” they said.

\-----  
The day of the contest, the park was filled with people. Usagi asked Mamoru to come with her, as well as her friends to support Umino and Naru. There were many couples gathering on stage and from the looks of it, Umino appeared the most nervous of them all.

“Hey there,” Usagi turned her head to see Haruka smiling down at her.

“Hey Haruka,” Usagi said, joyfully, “What are you doing here?”

“We’re actually here to compete,” Michiru said, walking up behind Haruka.

“Yeah, our little way of supporting the school,” Haruka said. “I’m actually surprised that you two aren’t in the competition,” she continued, looking at Mamoru as well.

“We’re actually here to support our friends,” Mamoru said, wrapping arm around Usagi somewhat protectively.

Haruka smirked, amusingly, “From what I can see, you two don’t need a competition to prove your affection”. 

“C’mon Haruka, the competition is going to start,” Michiru said, gently holding Haruka’s arm.

“Good luck,” Usagi said, then turned to Mamoru, “Why are you so threatened by Haruka. I told you, I am not interested in anyone but you”.

“I know Usako, but every time I see her star at you, I worry she might be thinking of snatching you away from me”.

Usagi pulled him into a hug, “I know you don’t trust her, but can you trust me when I tell you I won’t let anyone take me away from you?”

He returned the hug, “Alright”.

Soon they heard the bell ring for the competition to begin.

\-----  
The competition seemed to be going in the same direction for the passing hour. So far it looked like Haruka and Michiru would win the competition. They knew each other very well and worked together in perfect synch. Umino and Naru on the other hand did not appear to be doing so well. While Umino appeared determined, he had difficulty winning almost all the competitions, and Naru wasn’t fairing any better.

Finally the last portion of the competition was about to commence. The challenged involved one person from each couple to confess their love to the other. As the announcer handed the microphone over to Haruka, she said, “We forfeit”.

This stunt surprised everyone. Haruka continued, “We entered this competition as a little joke, but after seeing all these couples, we decided that the winner should be the couple who really deserves it.” Finished, Haruka and Michiru went off stage and left the park.

Each couple went on with a different way of confessing their love. Naru leaned over and whispered, “Umino, I just want you to know that, even after failing each challenge, I still believe in us”. Umino blushed. “Win or lose,” Naru continued, “We are more than simply ‘compatible’. We’re perfect for each other”.

“And now our final couple,” the announcer said, handing the mic over to Umino. Umino took a deep breath and began his speech. He began by saying how she brightens his day every time he sees her smile and how he truly doesn’t deserve someone as wonderful. And he finishes, saying how he would do anything to protect that smile. Naru, as well as the audience was in tears of joy. Usagi was leaning on Mamoru, who gladly accepted her. 

Once the announcer pulled himself together, he said, “Well folks, what do you think”? The entire audience cheered loudly, and the announcer proclaimed Naru and Umino the winner. He handed Umino the concert tickets and guided the couple to the heart for them to light. They both touched it, and it did shine.

However, it began to change its form and turned into a Daimon. Hearing laughter behind the Daimon, Usagi saw a girl with short yellow hair, wearing a yellow tutu dress, and a tiara of sorts on her forehead. She carried a yellow staff, with a black star at the top. 

Naru and Umino tried to run away with the rest of the crowd, however, the girl, Mimete, pointed her staff at them, shouting “Charm Buster!”. Black star-shaped projectiles unleashed from the weapon, hitting the couple, knocking them out. The Senshi, hiding in the bushes, transformed, as well as Tuxedo Mask.

“Stop,” Sailor Moon shouted, “we won’t let you steal this couple’s pure hearts”. 

The commander laughed. “Do you really think you can stop us. My Daimon will take care of you”.

The Daimon unleashed a wave at the Senshi, and Sailor Moon’s companions saw four guys approach them for a dance. “Guys, snap out of it,” but it was too late as the girls began to dance with the men. 

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turned to the Daimon and Mimete. 

“Hm, it seems that her power doesn’t work on you two,” Mimete said, uncaringly, “No matter”.

As they prepared to attack, they heard the Senshi scream. Turning around, Sailor Moon saw that the men turned into monsters and started electrocuting her friends. Without thinking about the Daimon, Sailor Moon used her tiara to free Venus and Mars, while Tuxedo Mask used his cane to free Mercury and Jupiter, and the Senshi collapsed unconscious.

Before she could react, Sailor Moon heard a shout at her, “Charm Buster”. Tuxedo Mask got in the way, taking the brunt of Mimete’s attack, but both of them were sent flying off the field.

Mimete turned to the Daimon, “Well, take their pure hearts”.

The Daimon raised her hands, pointing them at both Naru and Umino’s unconscious forms and beams hit both of them in the chest. Once seeing that Tuxedo Mask was alright, Sailor Moon got up to see the couple being attacked. She got out her rod , ready to destroy the creature when someone grabbed her from behind, restraining her.

“Sorry Sailor Moon, I can’t let you do that.” She looked up at her assailant, and saw it was Sailor Uranus. 

“What are you doing, we have to save them”.

“Unfortunately, that is not our mission.”

She struggled, but her capture had a strong hold on her. She saw the two crystals exit their owners’ bodies. Mimete began to approach when a large blue orb projectile, fired and hit the Daimon as Mimete dived out of the way. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea” Mimete complained. Sailor Neptune appeared in front of the crystals, grabbing them both. 

“Give those back, I got those talismans fair and square,” the witch shouted. 

Neptune ignored her shouts and observed the crystal hearts. 

“Well, I think you might have been a little hasty when calling them talismans,” Neptune said, returning the crystal hearts to their owners.

“What!!! There was a contest and everything. How can they not be talismans?” Mimete whined. “Daimon, get her”.

Sailor Uranus let go of Sailor Moon and gathered her power shouting, “World Shaking”, unleashing it at the Daimon. 

Sailor Moon grasped her weapon, pointing it at the Daimon, “Moon Spiral Heart Attack”. The Daimon screamed, and perished, returning to a heart form.

“This isn’t over,” Mimete said annoying angry voice. And with that she vanished.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune began to leave until Sailor Moon shouted after them. “Why is it you guys let that Daimon hurt those two? Do you guys care what happens to innocent people?”

“Our mission is our own, Sailor Moon,” Sailor Neptune said, “We are after the talismans, and if that means the sacrifice of the few for the whole planet, then so be it.”

“But if you’re looking for the talismans, why don’t we work together to find them. Together we can defeat this enemy.”

“Hm, you girls would just get in the way” Sailor Uranus said, seeing the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask coming to. “Don’t mistake us. We may be Sailor Senshi, but we are not your allies”.

“But-”

Before Sailor Moon could continue, the two Senshi jumped into the trees, leaving the field.


	5. Episode 5

Usagi sat at the booth with the other Senshi. It was the day after the competition and Usagi told them of what occurred with the Outer Senshi and the Death Busters.

“If the enemy is searching for these talismans, then they must reside in a special heart,” Ami said, “But we need to know what the Death Busters gain if they get their hands on the talismans. What could be their end game?”

“The Silence,” Rei said quietly, with everyone turning towards her. Rei had never actually told them of the dreams until now. At first, she just didn’t want to worry them, but when the attacks started, she wanted to understand the dreams before telling her friends.

“A few days before I was attacked,” Rei began, “I began having these visions of a powerful darkness that fell from the sky and spread through the land like an infection. I saw all life perish where ever it touched. Recently the dreams have become more and more vivid. Every time I ask what it wants, it would say one word: ‘Silence’. Whatever it is, I am sure it is connected to the Death Busters”.

“I hate how we know so little about them,” Makoto said, “We don’t know where they are, when they will attack, or who”.

“It seems like the only ones who know anything about this enemy are Sailor Uranus and Neptune,” Usagi said, “We should ask them”.

“Usagi,” Minako started, “From what you told us, I don’t think they will be willing to talk to us”.

“Yeah,” Rei said, disdainfully, “They stopped you from saving Naru and Umino during the last battle. Why should we even trust them?” 

“Their fellow Senshi,” Usagi argued, “I’m sure they have their reasons. If they were the enemy, they would not have bothered to return the Pure Hearts.”

“But what if the Pure Hearts were talismans” Ami asked, “What will happen to the innocent person who does have a talisman?”

Usagi paused. Usagi had considered the possibility, but she did not like the idea that a Senshi might be willing to sacrifice an innocent life for the greater good.

“Luna,” Usagi said, looking to the cat in Ami’s lap, “Are you sure that there is nothing more you can find out about them?”

Luna sighed, “Unfortunately, it’s difficult to find information on them. They are definitely more powerful than any of us, but I don’t think they are like you. By such secrecy, all I could guess is that they must have been assigned a task that is different from the rest of you, just like Sailor Pluto had”.

Usagi looked down, thinking about the fallen Senshi. She remembered when they fought the Black Moon and she still wished she could have been able to prevent the time guardian’s sacrifice. She could still remember the heart-breaking look on Chibiusa’s face, seeing her only friend perish to save the universe.

She could remember how Chibiusa told her how Sailor Pluto had acted so mature and strong yet appeared to be, at times, lonely. But she was bound to her duty, which always came before her individual wishes. Perhaps it was the same with Uranus and Neptune. Maybe they are so determined to accomplish their mission that they have made their own personal sacrifices to achieve it. Maybe that’s why the duo believes they have to work alone.

She was broken from her thoughts when she felt a pair of familiar gentle arms wrapping around her shoulders. 

“Usako,” Mamoru whispered gently into her ear before kissing her on the cheek. She blushed at the unexpected move of affection, causing the girls to giggle. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to meet with my advisor today”.

“It’s OK, Mamoru. I’m sure Usagi can fill you in on your date,” Rei said, teasingly. He joined them in the booth as they continued their discussion. 

\-----  
Mamoru drove Usagi on their midday date. He thought he would surprise Usagi with a picnic this time. They reach a beautiful area, near a large green house, a huge fountain. Usagi was amazed at how beautiful the entire landscape was. She could already see other people setting up picnic spots. 

After they finished their snack, Mamoru walked Usagi through the green house where the plants were grown. There, they saw a Mugen student with green hair, tied in two short ordangos talking to the botanist. “So how is your family,” the student asked.

“They are great. My wife and I are expecting another child in a few weeks.”

“Well congratulations, you certainly are a family man. And your work at the garden is quite extraordinary,” the green haired girl said, smiling, “Thank you so much for allowing me to add some of these exotic plants to the Mugen botanical garden”.

“Well, seeing someone who is so devoted to such beauties, I know they’ll be in good hands”.

The student left, passing Usagi and Mamoru. The botanist greeted Mamoru.

“Usagi,” Mamoru said, “this is my old classmate, Yoshiki Kurebayashi. He made many of the plants in this garden.” 

“It is very beautiful,” Usagi said.

“Thanks you”

“Papa,” the three heard shouts in the background. Six kids jumped onto Yoshiki as he laughed with joy. 

“Mama wanted us to give you lunch,” the eldest child said as she handed him a wrapped box, which he gladly accepted.

As Usagi watched the family play, she could not help but let her mind wander to the daughter that she would have someday. She wondered how well the pink-haired girl was in the future, and if she was a full-fledged Sailor Senshi by now.

“Alright kids,” the father said, finally able to shake off his children, “I think it’s time for you to go home and help Mama”. He gave his kids a big hug, before they went home.

After Mamoru finished talking to his former classmate, he and Usagi enjoyed their time at the picnic. They ate food, saw the gorgeous flora, and played games.

\-----  
After they finished, they went back to the green house to say goodbye to Yoshiki, when they felt a surge of power release from the building. They ran through the building and saw Yoshiki unconscious, being restrained by a Daimon, appearing as a flower.

Hiding from sight, Usagi and Mamoru transformed. “Stop,” Sailor Moon shouted, “Don’t you dare hurt that man”.

As they ran to the Daimon, a girl dressed in black and green appeared in front of them, “You two, stay out of my way”. Lifting her hand at them, shouted, “Mandragora Buster,” and released from her hand was a spray of explosive seeds. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask dodged them, but they were too late to stop the Daimon from taking the pure heart. The Daimon handed it over to Tellu, as Sailor Moon struggled to get up. As the witch examined it, she had a look of disappointment, “What a shame, it’s not a talisman either”. 

Being distracted, she did not see the red rose fire passed her hand. The crystal fell out of her hand, back into Yoshiki.

“Harming a loving parent?” Sailor Moon exclaimed, “I will not forgive you for this”.

Tellu laughed, looking at the Daimon, “They’re all yours” and the witch vanished into the garden. 

The Daimon attacked, using sharp flowers of its own to attack the duo. It quickly used its vines to capture them both and Sailor Moon was close to losing consciousness.

“Stop right there,” someone from the entrance said. Sailor Moon looked up and saw a small figure’s silhouette. Her eyes widened, having difficulty believing the site before her. “I guess you really do need me to fight your battles for you,” the figure said, in a very familiar voice.

She approached the opponent, revealing herself as the future child Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask will have some day. “The pretty apprentice Senshi, I’m Sailor Chibi Moon!”

“Chibi Moon,” Sailor Moon shouted, “call the other Senshi. This enemy is stronger than our last one”.

Chibi Moon had an annoyed look on her face, “I know that,” she said, but then revealed a confident smile, “But I am also stronger since you last saw me”.

She took out a heart-shaped wand of her own, pointing it at the Daimon. 

“Pink Sugar Heart Attack!”

The wand began to glow brightly and a large brigade of heart shaped projectiles flew out of the wand, hitting the Daimon, throwing it off its feet, out of the building, letting go of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon stood up, surprised how Chibiusa’s attack was so effective against the Daimon, when her friends’ abilities could not do harm to a single Daimon directly. Seeing an opportunity, with the Daimon injured, Sailor Moon summoned her staff and finished off the Daimon.

As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask went to greet Sailor Chibi Moon, they did not see Sailor Uranus and Neptune hiding.

“It seems we were not needed here,” Uranus said, “And another Senshi has joined them”.

“That’s good. At least they found an ally that could help them in future battles”.

“And maybe they’ll stop bothering us to join them”.

“I certainly would not bet against that girl. As we have seen, Sailor Moon can be very determined when she sets her mind on a goal”.

“I pity the day when she finally sees why we can’t join them”.

Sailor Neptune nodded in agreement. They fled, before being discovered by the group.  
\-----  
After checking to make sure Yoshiki was alright, Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa began walking back to the car to go home. “So, Chibiusa,” Usagi said, “What brings you from the future”.

“Well, my parents wanted me to train to become a full fledge Sailor Senshi. I also have a present for the other Senshi”.

“Well, you’ll see them tomorrow,” Usagi said, “I am glad that we can hang out again. And I can’t wait to teach you how to be a full-fledged Sailor Senshi”. 

“Yeah,” Chibiusa agreed, “Although, from what I saw in that last battle, I think I might have been sent back to teach you a few things”.

“What do you mean,” Usagi yelled, “I would have handled it just fine, if you didn’t show up”.

The two began their first argument in a long while, until Mamoru stepped in, “Girls, how about I buy you two some ice cream before I drop you off”.

The two looked at him with huge smiles, “Thank you Mamo-chan”.

\-----  
As Motoki was cleaning the counters, someone walked into the Crown. 

“Excuse me,” the woman said, grabbing Motoki’s attention, “I’m looking for Mamoru Chiba. He told me I might find him here if not at his apartment”.

“I’m sorry, he’s out on a date with his girlfriend right now. If you want, you could wait for him here. They normally stop by before closing time.”

“That’s OK. I’m his lab partner for biology, and I was hoping we could talk about our project. Can you tell him I stopped by?”

“Sure thing, by the way I didn’t catch your name.”

“I’m sorry. It’s Setsuna, Setsuna Meiou”.


	6. Episode 6

Kaolinite slammed her staff to the ground as she growled in anger, which the Witches 5 backed away in fear.

“It was difficult enough that we had to fight the planets current protectors, but now another has joined them”.

“Another Senshi won’t be an issue, Magus,” Eudial said, “None of the Senshi have any of the talismans”.

“That’s only because most of the Senshi aren’t searching for them,” Cyprine responded, “The Senshi that really desire the talismans are those two powerful warriors, Neptune and Uranus”.

“From what I saw in previous fights, it seems they can sense when and who we target,” said Mimete, “They are very annoying that way”.

Kaolinite lifted her staff, calming from her anger, “Well, if they are searching for a target, why don’t we give them one”.

She began whispering a spell through her staff, into the fountain. As she continued, darkness spread from the roof of the academy. It travelled through the winds and the land and the oceans.

When she finished, she turned back to her subordinates, “Go to the professor for a new Daimon egg. It will guide you to our meddlers”.

The Witches bowed their heads to her and departed.

\-----  
The professor was in a dark room, with bright lights focusing on the surgery table that he was standing over. Using a mixture of standard tools and surgical tools, he continued operating on his subject. 

“Professor,” Mimete said, shouting over the intercom, “We have a new target”. 

Stepping away, “A Daimon egg will be ready shortly, once I am finished here”.

He heard the speaker turn off, and turn back to the operating table. Finishing the final adjustment, he put his tools away and began wheeling the patient away into the recovery room.

“Don’t worry Hotaru,” he said to the sleeping patient, “Soon you will never have to worry about these weekly touch ups ever again” he finished, covering the metallic bones within her arm.  
\-----  
“So you are going to be fighting alongside us for a while,” Rei asked Chibiusa.

“Yep,” Chibiusa responded cheerfully. The day after the mini scout’s arrival, Usagi felt it would be fun to surprise the others. Upon her arrival to the shrine, Chibiusa was hit with a wave of questions and hugs.

“Also,” she continued, “My mom wanted to give you guys something to help fight this new enemy. She meant to give you guys these after the last battle with the Black Moon, but you guys had to leave so quickly before she had the chance”. Chibiusa went through her back pack until she pulled out four small devices, similar to the Star Power Sticks. They each matched the Senshi color, but they each had a globe at the top instead for a star. “Their called Planet Wands. These should help you access more power than you had before”.

Mercury’s had a pair of wings on her globe, Mars had a spear impaling through her globe, Venus had an arrow through her globe, and Jupiter had three horizontal rings parallel to each other on her globe.

“So, what do you want to do today, Chibiusa,” Makoto asked her, “We are actually going to be cheering on a friend during one of her races today, if you’d like to meet her and her friend”.

“Well, actually Mamo-chan is going to take me and Momoko to the amusement park today,” Chibiusa said.

“Well, perhaps you will meet them later,” Minako said, smiling.

“I look forward to it,” Chibiusa replied happily.  
\-----  
It was noon as the riders completed another race. The girls watched as Haruka started the final lap.

“So, what’s it like having Chibiusa back?” Ami asked Usagi.

“Well, she is once again the family favorite and she has been cutting into a lot on me and Mamo-chan time, like today,” Usagi started, “But, honestly, I am thrilled to have her back. She seems much happier than the last time”.

“Of course,” Rei said, “This time, she’s not being hunted down, trying to save her home”.

The crowd cheered as Haruka finished first. The girls went to congratulate Haruka, who was already talking to Michiru.

“I have to admit,” Haruka said, “Luck was on my side today. I barely won against Yamada, there” she gestured towards one of the other riders, checking his motorbike. 

“So, Haruka,” Michiru said, “are you getting lazy while practicing”.

Haruka laughed, “If you call practicing every possible free hour I have as lazy, then I guess your right”.

“Say, why do you enjoy this so much”? Makoto asked.

Haruka smiled, closing her eyes, “I enjoy the speed. The rush in acceleration, feeling the wind beat against the rider, strategizing your next move seconds before it taking action”.

“Haruka actually use to be a race car driver,” Michiru said, “And plans to go pro someday”.

The girls listened in awe, hearing Haruka’s story.

“Plans change unfortunately,” Haruka said, seeming deep in thought, “I have a new goal now, and I will do whatever it takes to achieve it”.  
\-----  
Mamoru, Chibiusa and Momoko were enjoying their time at the amusement park. They had some cotton candy, went on the merry go round, the hall of mirrors and the haunted house. Momoko and Chibiusa went onto the roller-coaster and as it descended, Chibiusa lost her hat that Ikuko gave to her.

The roller-coaster finally stopped as Chibiusa jumped out quickly as she could. “Wait Chibiusa,” Momoko said, trying to keep up, “I’ll help you find it”.

“That’s alright. I saw where it landed. You should stay with Mamo-chan. I’ll be back shortly,” she said, running out of the park, pass Mamoru, before he could notice.

Chibiusa searched the area just outside of the park, where she saw her hat lying in front of the entrance of a building. She grabbed her hat and saw the sign outside the building: Tomoe Laboratories. Getting an eerie feeling from the place, she backed away, until she saw a girl exit the building. She was slightly older than Chibiusa, she had short black hair and was wearing a Mugen uniform. 

Chibiusa saw the girl collapse, leaving on the pathway, and she rushed to help the girl. 

“Are you alright?”

“Get away,” the girl said in a mix of anger and panic, “I can handle these attacks. You should get away from here”.

“I can’t just leave you here,” Chibiusa said. She put the girl’s arm around her shoulder as she lifted the stranger to her feet. “C’mon, I saw a bench nearby”.

Not willing to deny a rare act of kindness, the girl allowed Chibiusa to guide her. 

“Thanks,” she said, “I should be better in a moment”.

“No problem. I’m Usagi Tsukino, but everyone calls me Chibiusa,” she said holding out her hand.

“I’m Hotaru Tomoe,” the girl said, accepting it.  
\-----  
“He has to have a talisman,” Haruka said to Michiru.

For hours now, both Haruka and Michiru have been having premonitions that the motorist, Yamada was going to be the next target. Never have the signs been clearer than now. There was little doubt in their minds that Yamada must be a holder of a talisman. So as soon as she could, Haruka signed up for the races in order for them to keep an eye on him. 

“They will attack soon. I’m sure of it,” Michiru said.

The two watched Yamada until they saw him move his bike off the course, into the woods to find another area to practice. Michiru and Haruka snuck away from the track, before anyone could see. They waited, stealthily, in the wooded area as they saw Yamada begin to wash his bike at a grassy clearing, in front of the base of a waterfall.

They saw as a familiar, blond hair classmate, Mimete, appear from within the waterfall, protected by a barrier, and carrying a white object in her free hand as the other held her staff. Yamada did not see neither the witch, nor the egg as she threw it towards him and merge with his motor bike.

“Well, I guess it’s time,” Haruka whispered. Michiru nodded in agreement as the bike began to glow. They two took out their devices and raised them in the air.

“Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up”

The rods glowed and the two transformed. They waited as the bike turned into a Daimon, quickly removed Yamada’s crystal heart.

“Excellent work,” Mimete said happily as she grabbed the crystal. The duo looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

“World Shaking”

“Deep Submerge”

The two attacks surprised Mimete, causing her to fall and drop the crystal heart, as the attacks destroyed the Daimon, leaving behind the motor bike.

Uranus and Neptune emerged from the woods, as Uranus grabbed the crystal heart. Looking at it, she told her partner, “This isn’t a talisman”.

“And I was almost positive that it was really a talisman,” Neptune said, then looking at Mimete, “You failed again I’m afraid”.

Mimete stood up, wiping some of the dust off her outfit. She looked at them with an unsettling smile, “Actually, this is all going exactly how we planned it”.

Before they could ask what she meant, a blue spherical projectile zoomed pass Mimete, and hit Uranus, dead on, throwing her against a tree. Neptune looked up and saw the witch Cyprine floating in the air.

“We knew you would come if all the signs were right,” she said, floating to the ground.

Neptune got into a defense position, “So you weren’t after a talisman. You just wanted to lure us into a trap”. 

Uranus got up and was approaching to join her partner, when the ground beneath her exploded, throwing her further into the woods and throwing Neptune forward, landing closer to her assailants. Looking around, she saw the witch, Viluy, having just pressed a button on her bracelet.

“Yes, you came here just as expected,” Viluy said, “I even set up some of these mines, predicting this to be the battlefield”.

“Now, why don’t you just stay down, while we wait for your partner to come back for you,” Mimete said as she pointed her staff at Neptune.

\-----  
Usagi looked around and noticed that her friends were nowhere to be seen.

“Hey guys, where did Haruka and Michiru go?”

“They probably went home,” Makoto said, watching the races.

“But Haruka and Michiru left there things here,” she said, pointing to their bags next to Haruka’s bike.

“They might have wanted to get some air,” Ami said, “I read this area has lovely scenery through the hiking trails”.

Usagi had a bad feeling in her mind, concerned for the two. “I’m going to go look for them”.

The girls wished her luck as she went into the woods. 

She wandered around, until she heard a slight noise. She started to shake, as she went towards the noise. She kept walking until she discovered Sailor Uranus, beaten and bleeding, leaning against the tree.

“Are you OK,” she asked, looking over the barely conscious Senshi.

“It’s…alright,” Uranus struggled to say, “You should get out of here”.

“I can’t just leave you here,” she said, as she took out a handkerchief to cover light wound on the Senshi’s hip.

“Don’t worry about me. I can heal quickly. You should go before you get hurt,” she said kindly, yet insistently. 

“What about your partner,” Usagi said, “Don’t you work with Neptune? Where is she?”

But by now, Uranus had lost consciousness. Usagi took out her communicator, “Guys, there is something wrong. I found Uranus back here and she is hurt”.

“OK Usagi,” Rei said, “We’ll be there shortly”.

The girls arrived and Ami looked over Uranus, “Some of us should stay here and look after her, just to make sure that her injuries don’t become more serious.”

Makoto agreed to stay and help Ami, and to also help protect Uranus, should her attacker return. Despite how the Inner Senshi felt about these other warriors, they knew that the new enemy was much worse. All the Senshi raised their transformation objects in the air:

“Mercury Planet Power”

“Venus Planet Power”

“Mars Planet Power”

“Jupiter Planet Power”

“Moon Cosmic Power”

“Make-Up!”

Sailor Moon, Venus and Mars wandered the wood, following the damage, clearly done in battle until they reached the clearing, seeing three witches and Neptune tied to a tree by energy wires. Cyprine was leaning against the tree, while her staff glowed brightly. Mimete and Viluy were both looking at Neptune with their backs to the three Senshi.

“How long must we wait to finally kill her?” Mimete asked.

“Until her partner shows herself, we have to keep her alive,” Cyprine said.

“But that doesn’t mean she has to be in good condition,” Viluy said, “I’m sure her screams will send her partner running towards us”.

The other two witches smiled at the suggestion.

Not willing to watch a fellow Senshi be tortured, Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara, “Moon Tiara Action!” sending the disk towards the three. The tiara narrowly missed Viluy, and scrapped Cyprine’s wrist, causing her to drop her staff. As the staff fell, the magical ropes binding Neptune vanished as she collapsed. The three witches glared at their opponents as the Senshi revealed themselves.

“What nuisances,” Viluy said, tapping her wristband. An explosion emerged from the side as the Senshi jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Mimete unleashed her attack while they were in midair. The girls were caught in the continuous blast, unable to move as Cyprine looked at them maliciously. Here staff glowed bright as she gathered dark energy into it. Pointing the staff at them she unleashed a powerful, large blast that would hit all three of the trapped Senshi.

Thinking fast, Sailor Venus called forth her chain, but it was different. Now on the end of her chain was energy in the shape of a blade.

“Venus Wink Chain Sword!” she shouted, aiming it at Mimete. The sword broke through all her star blasts and hit her staff, breaking it. As the attack stopped, the Senshi jumped out of the way before Cyprine’s attack could hit them.

Viluy prepared to set off another explosive, but Sailor Mars gathered the fire in the area, bringing it to her hands, over her head. “Mars Fire Snake!” she shouted, as the flames took the appearance of a serpent. The creature flew at the witches, whipping Mimete, Cyprine, and Viluy in one swipe away from Neptune.

Sailor Moon ran to the unconscious Senshi to find her still breathing. She looked at the fallen witches as they struggled to get up. “Now to end this,” Sailor Moon said to them as they turned to glare at her in anger. Sailor Moon took out her weapon, pointing it at her opponents.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack”

The blast was unleashed, heading towards the girls, but before it could make contact, a giant blast appeared between Sailor Moon and the witches. When the smoke cleared, she saw the witches still alive, but there stood a new opponent in front of them or at least a projection. She had long red hair and a black dress, and wore a black pendant around her neck.

“Magus Kaolinite,” Mimete said, with hope in her voice.

Kaolinite turned to her subordinates, “Return to the base now”.

“But Magus-,” Viluy said, surprised by the command.

“Do not question my orders. This battle is lost. We will deal with these meddlers another time”.

Without a word, the three witches disappeared. Kaolinite looked at Sailor Moon. “Know this Sailor Moon. Do not think we Death Busters will fall so easily. You and your friends have been nothing but pests, and you will feel our wrath soon”. With that, the projection vanished.

\-----  
Sailor Moon looked over to see Sailor Uranus emerge from the woods along with Sailor Mercury and Jupiter following behind. Ignoring Sailor Moon, Uranus went to check on her partner, who was coming to. “Are you alright?” she asked.

Sailor Neptune smiled, “I am now thanks to them, surprisingly”.

Sailor Uranus helped Neptune up as they looked at the other Senshi. Sailor Uranus smiled briefly at them, but quickly put on a stern face. “We owe you our lives. I will admit we might be goners if you didn’t meddle in our affairs. But don’t think this means we will let you stand in the way of our mission”. 

While some of the Senshi glared at the comment, Sailor Moon kept her smile, knowing that they could still be allies someday, as the two vanished into the distance.

\-----  
As Usagi made her way home, she saw Mamoru drive up the road to drop off Chibiusa. As Chibiusa got out, Usagi went to talk to Mamoru, “So how was your day?”

“Well, it seems our future daughter is determined to shed years off my life,” he said, “She ran out of the park without even telling me to chase down her hat”.

“Oh, poor Mamo-chan,” Usagi teased.

“So, how was your day,” he asked.

“Very busy, but I’ll tell you about it later”.

“Alright,” he said. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss.

“You should probably go inside,” he said quietly, “You dad’s giving me the usual death stare”.

She turned around to see her father glaring at her boyfriend intently and she giggled, “Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow Mamo-chan”.

“See you later, Usako,” he said. Once she closed the door, he drove off.

“So Chibiusa,” Usagi said as they walked in, “How was your day”.

“It was great,” Chibiusa said in a joyful tone, “I made a new friend today”.


	7. Episode 7

At the Crown, Usagi and her friends were sitting at a booth.

"When did Ami say she would be back?" Rei asked.

"She should be here soon. She just needed to get her books," Makoto said. Minako turned and looked to Usagi.

"So has Chibiusa introduced her new friend yet?" Minako asked.

"No, not yet," Usagi said. "She says I will embarrass her, can you believe that?"

"Here's your special, banana-split" Motoki said, placing the bowl of ice cream on the table.

"Thanks," Usagi said as she grabbed a spoon and started digging enthusiastically into the dessert very quickly.

"Yeah, I can't imagine why she'd think you'd embarrass her," Rei said ironically, though the statement went unnoticed by Usagi.

"Minako," a girl's voice asked from across the room. The girls at the booth turned to see a short black haired girl, who had some resemblance to Ami. The girl rushed to the booth as Minako screamed in joy as she jumped out of the booth, pushing her friends out of the booth in the process.

Minako and the girl hugged in joy, "Hikaru! What a surprise!"

"I know. How long has it been?"

"At least two years."

The other three Senshi stared at Hikaru in surprise. They were speechless by shock as to how closely the new stranger resembles Ami. Minako turned to her friends, remembering her manners.

"I'm sorry, guys this is Hikaru Sorano. Hikaru, these are my friends Makoto, Usagi, Ami, and Rei. Me and Hikaru both went to school together before I had to move."

Each of the girls greeted Minako's old friend kindly. Eventually Minako and Hikaru got their own booth away from the others to catch up on old times. "Oh, Minako, I know it's been a long time, but I forgot to say sorry for your loss."

"What do you mean?"

"The disaster during the audition for a part in the Sailor V movie. I am glad you weren't killed in that disaster, but I was sorry to hear about Seijo Ace. I know you had a crush on him."

"Oh" Minako started to remember her days before she realized her destiny to protect the princess. "Thanks. Like you said, it's been a while but I'm good now. Time healing all wounds and stuff."

"That's great. And are you still playing volleyball?"

"Well, I kinda had to give that up. My life became very hectic after I left. What about you?"

"I'm actually pretty good now. I might even be able beat you one-on-one now"

"No way" Minako said, competitively, "I might be out of practice, but there is no way anyone can beat my spike."

"Well, maybe you can drop by during practice. We will see who's best."

"You're on."

Hikaru walked to the door, just as Ami arrived at the Crown. Ami held the door open for Hikaru.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

As the two passed each other, Usagi, Rei, and Makoto were in awe how neither girl seemed to take notice of the resemblance to one another.

\-----

"So, you never told us you played volleyball for your school?" Rei said, "We know how good you are, why did you give it up?"

"Well, that was another life time ago. You know, before I had responsibilities."

"So what about this Seijo Ace? Was he your first crush?" Makoto stated

"Well, you could say he was my first serious crush."

"Really, what happen?"

"He died," Minako said in a hard tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It turned out that he was just a Dark Kingdom agent and I put him down. Like I said, it was a life time ago. No need to worry about it now."

Minako was shaking. Usagi approached her, "Are you sure?"

"I said it's fine," Minako said in a forceful yet deceptively joyful tone, "Besides, we have bigger issues to worry about right now than some ghosts from the past".

You will be hopeless when it comes to love, for all eternity. Those words haunted her. It had been almost two years now. Why did she think these things she had no control over? He was gone, yet his words could still sting.

\-----

Meanwhile, at Mugen Academy, specifically in one of the greenhouses in the botanical gardens, the student known by her colleagues as Tellu, was marking down the results of her latest test of her new plants on a clipboard. She looked at one of her plants and was sad to see it begin to wither.

"Don't worry, soon you will be ready," Tellu said to her plants.

"At the rate the Daimons are failing, we might be in need of your beauties soon," Professor Tomoe said from behind her. She turned around and smiled to him.

"Why professor, what brings you to my garden?" Tellu asked.

"I was informed that you got approval to go after another target and I brought you a Daimon egg." Tomoe said, presenting her with a Daimon egg.

"Thanks, but I was going to be down after my experiment."

"Sadly, the place is a little bit of a mess. I've been using the lab for a crucial experiment and I'll need absolute peace if I need to finish it so I'll be giving you and the others Daimon eggs for now."

"Of course. I understand some experiments need total dedication for success. Good day professor."

"Good day Tellu."

As he walked away, he looked at his hand as it shifted into a claw and back to normal.

\-----

Minako walked down the sidewalk and stopped at the Crown. She sat at the table, placing her head in her folded arms. Ever since her Hikaru arrived, the old memories she buried years ago came flooding back. It wasn't that she blamed Hikaru. It was the fact that Hikaru was a part of her life she left behind. A life that ended in heart-break and pain. A life she also wished to protect Hikaru from. Meeting Artemis, becoming Sailor V, fighting the Dark Agency, meeting Ace Kaitou (or Danburite), and being forced to kill him in the end. All these things came back to her. Someone tapped Minako on the shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Are you O.K?" a woman's voice said.

Minako looked up to see a woman with long dark greenish hair and wearing a college uniform.

"I'm sorry. I saw you there and just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"It's good. I'm good. Sorry, I'm a little embarrassed."

"Don't be," she said. "You look a little under the weather. Would you mind a little company?"

Minako was surprised by the offer. But something about this woman brought some comfort.

"Not at all."

The woman smiled and shook Minako's hand, "Setsuna"

"Minako, nice to meet you."

Setsuna took a seat and looked at the menu. "So Setsuna, what brings you to the Crown? The food or the games?"

"Well, actually, I've been meeting my class partner here for our projects. I expect he is running late again. He complains about his girlfriend tardiness, but I think he's picking up her habits."

Minako laughed a little. The two made small talk, until Setsuna brought up the subject Minako was avoiding.

"Do you want to talk about what was on your mind earlier?"

"Well, I don't know. It is silly."

"It's fine. I won't judge."

Minako hesitated, but something about Setsuna made her feel safe. That she knew about real hardships. Without going into details, Minako told Setsuna of the events yesterday and some things that happened a few years ago, omitting a few details of her Senshi career.

"Well, I think that you should talk your friend. I'm sure she will understand. The boy was your first real love, and he broke your heart."

"And died," Minako added.

"Of course you will have some demons, but you can't let them get in the way of rekindling a friendship."

"I just don't want to bother her with this. I moved away shortly after he broke my heart and I started a new life. It's hard to see old friends without remembering everything else. And I don't want to burden Hikaru with my petty problems."

"I'm not saying you have to. Just talk to her. About anything. She obviously misses you."

"Well…"

"My advice: why not make new happy memories to cover up the bad ones?"

Minako thought about it. She did miss Hikaru and would feel awful to miss out on the chance to rekindle an old friendship.

"Hey Setsuna, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long,"

Minako snapped out of her thoughts as Usagi's boyfriend entered the arcade, greeting Setsuna.

"Nope, I was just talking to Minako here"

"You know each other," Minako asked.

"Yeah, we're biology partners." Mamoru said.

"That's cool. Setsuna, you should come here again tomorrow. My friends would love to meet you."

"I'd like that."

"Well, I've got to go," Minako said, getting up, "Thanks for the advice. See you around."

\-----

Minako stopped at Hikaru's school, as classes were getting out. She went to the gymnasium and saw Hikaru holding a volley ball in her hands and talking to a green-haired Mugen student.

"With your skills, you could be a prime candidate for our athletics program."

"Well, your offer is tempting but-"

"Hey, Hikaru!" Minako shouted, waving to her friend.

"Well," the student said, ignoring Minako, giving Hikaru a card "My offer still stands. If you change your mind, you can contact me here".

"Sure, thanks" Hikaru said, no longer paying attention. She ran to Minako, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might want to play a few rounds. See if you really have improved."

"I'd like that."

The Mugen student left, and Hikaru grabbed a basket of volley balls. The two played for three long rounds, both equally matched. Hikaru took out another ball, but it started to glow brightly, turning into a Daimon. The Daimon attacked Hikaru and knocked her unconscious.

"No!" Minako shouted, "Get away from her!"

Minako ran to the Daimon, but the Daimon easily fought her out of the building. She turned on her wrist-watch, "Usagi, a Daimon has appeared at Hikaru's school."

"I'll be right there," Usagi responded, cutting the communication.

Minako grabbed her transformation rod, "Venus Planet Power."

Sailor Venus entered the gym to see the Daimon finish extracting the Pure Heart, with Tellu now there, inspecting it.

"Another dud," the witch said.

"Give that back," Minako said angrily. "Venus Wink-Chain Sword," she shouts, sending an energy sword at the two villains. Tellu ducked while the Daimon was hit by the blast.

"You want this," Tellu said with a sly smile. She gave it to the Daimon. "Then take it if you can". The Daimon put an energy field around the crystal heart. The creature fired it at Sailor Venus at turbo speed. Minako dodged it, but the Daimon kept redirecting it at her.

Seeing the Senshi distracted, Tellu took the opportunity to retreat. Sailor Venus continued to try and deflect the attack but it came from too many directions. Suddenly a glowing disk flew in between Sailor Venus and the ball, deflecting it. The ball was caught by Sailor Jupiter.

"You made it," Sailor Venus acknowledged Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.

"You decided to start playing without us, I see," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Guys, be careful not to break the ball. It will destroy Hikaru's heart," Venus said.

The Daimon motioned its arms and the ball forced itself out of Sailor Jupiter's hands. The ball flew around at high speed as the Senshi tried to dodge it. Suddenly Minako had an idea.

"I have an idea," Sailor Venus said, catching her companions' attention, "But I'll need your help".

"What's the plan," Sailor Moon asked.

"You guys remember back at the beach, how I always won a play?"

The two paused and suddenly remembered how the Senshi of Love always won in volleyball.

"I need your help to set me up."

The Senshi quickly got up and got into position. The energy ball flew at Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, hitting the ball away using a volleyball stance. The ball flew to Sailor Moon, and she hit it up in the air. Sailor Venus ran you it and gave it her signature hit, sending the projectile to the Daimon, hitting it down, and the ball bounced back to Sailor Jupiter. Seeing an opening, Sailor Moon used her Spiral Moon Heart Rod and destroyed the Daimon.

With the Daimon gone, the energy barrier faded and the Crystal Heart was free. Sailor Jupiter put the heart back into Hikaru. The Senshi quickly reverted back to their civilian identities and Minako checked on Hikaru as she started regaining consciousness.

\-----

A day later, the girls were watching Minako and Hikaru competing in one-on-one volleyball. In the end, Minako won by a very narrow victory. Both girls were tired but they were in good spirits.

After the match, both girls were outside, saying goodbye to one another.

"It was great catching up with you," Hikaru said to Minako.

"Yeah, sorry again for not keeping in touch"

"It's fine. I know you are very busy. I don't blame you."

"Thanks. We should do this again sometime"

"I'd like that."

Looking at her watch, Minako saw it was getting late. She told her friends to go on ahead as she needed to talk to Hikaru alone.

"Hikaru, I really enjoyed seeing you again. I promise that I will try and make up for lost times."

"Minako, you don't have to explain it to me. I know that you have other responsibilities. You can call me anytime when you want."

Minako hugged her friend, "I'll see you later."

Hikaru hugged back, saying nothing

After saying goodbye, Minako ran to catch up with her other friends. What Minako didn't know was that now she and Hikaru now share a secret. Hikaru thought back to the incident in the gym with the Daimon. Hikaru remembered struggling to stay conscious and she remembered seeing Sailor Venus fighting. She recognized the fighting style because it had been the same style of her long time hero, Sailor V. And when Sailor Venus struck the energy ball, Hikaru recognized it as the same style Minako used in all her matches. After all these years, she finally realized her hero and her best friend were the same person. And that Minako still fights to protect the planet.

"Good luck," Hikaru whispered to herself as she watched Minako and her friends leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Ami and Usagi walked down the street. Ami was looking over papers, including reading a pamphlet about their next destination.

 

“I can’t believe you are going to be changing schools,” Usagi said.

 

“Usagi, I’m not leaving Tokyo. My mom thinks that it is best that I get the best education possible.”

 

“Yeah, but I won’t see you at lunch, and you’ll be so busy studying.”

 

“We’ll still hang out. Besides, there’s no guarantee I’ll get in. They’re very exclusive.”

 

“They would have to be dumber than me to not accept you.”

 

“Usagi, don’t say that. You’re not stupid. When you put effort into studying, you usually do well.”

 

“I also have you to push me into studying. Now I’ll have to study on my own….I’m doomed.”

 

“Now Usagi, I’m sure you’ll do well.”

 

They finally reach the end of the street and waited for the bus to take them the rest of the way. The bus arrived and the two girls got on it. The bus took them across a long bridge, leading to a building on a separate land in the Tokyo Bay. The bus stopped in front of the school, allowing Ami and Usagi and a few students off. The bus left and the two girls looked up at the tall structure with the name Mugen Academy written on it.

 

* * *

Usagi and Ami were told by the assistant to wait in the lobby. Ami used her laptop to continue prepping herself for the interview while Usagi started nodding off.

 

“Ami Mizuno?” a girl asked. Usagi woke up, while Ami looked up from her computer and saw a girl with long light blue hair, sporting a Mugen uniform.

 

“Yes,” Ami answered, putting her laptop way and standing up. The girl smiled, extending her hand.

 

“I’m Yui Bidou. I look forward to showing you our school”.

 

Usagi looked at the student and recognized her from the time when she met Haruka.

 

“Thank you,” Ami said, shaking Yui’s hand, “we look forward to-”

 

“I’m sorry, but unfortunately we only scheduled one visitor for the tour. Your friend will have to stay here if she wants to stay”.

 

“But, I promise I won’t make any trouble.”

 

“Usagi, it’s OK,” Ami interrupted, “I’ll tell you about it when I get back”

 

“Fine,” Usagi said, sitting down dejectedly.

 

“Good, then we may get started”

* * *

Usagi tried balancing a pencil on her nose, waiting for Ami. Usagi began to wonder what was so special about the school. What does this school have that her school doesn’t have. Sadly, she wouldn’t be able to get in without help. Suddenly Usagi had a very mischievous idea. Smiling, she walked away and hid behind a pillar. Looking back and forth, seeing no camera and no one looking, Usagi pulled out her trusty disguise pen.

 

“Disguise Power,” she said, holding the pen up, “Turn me into a Mugen student.” In a flash of light, she was wearing a Mugen uniform and glasses. She looked down and saw pinned to her shirt, a laminated Mugen student ID card. She quickly snuck by and used the card on the door, causing it to open.

 

Usagi walked down the hallways of the school, taking quick glances at the classrooms as she passed by them. She began to hear a melody of a violin. The music was so beautiful and enthralling. Usagi followed it until she reached the school’s courtyard. She saw Michiru playing her violin. Usagi was enchanted by the music. It reminded her of the ocean, with the waves overlapping one after another.

 

“Hey,” a Mugen student shouted at Usagi, “I don’t recognize you. What class are you in?”

 

Usagi paused, thinking that she could talk her way out of trouble. Michiru stopped playing the violin and looked at Usagi curiously, wondering where she saw the unknown student before. Panicking, Usagi just made a run for it.

* * *

Ami followed her tour guide through some of the various levels of the school. Yui told her that the academy had five major divisions of focus: Philosophy, Arts, Science, Physical, and Business.  She also exclaimed her opinion that Ami would be a perfect fit for their Science Division.

 

While Ami was amazed by the academics Mugen had to offer, she could not help feeling like something was off about it. When she sat in on a few classes, she noticed that some of the students, especially the smart ones, appeared to be very mechanical. They did not socialize or talk to anyone. They seemed so consumed in their academics, and Ami wondered if she might become like that.

 

“So,” Yui said, interrupting Ami’s thoughts, “What do you think of our academy?”

 

“It seems like a great school,” Ami said, trying to avoid offense, “The curriculum is very challenging and it seems like a great opportunity being accepted. However, I will have to think about it.”

 

If she was offended, Yui showed no indication. She just shook Ami’s hand, and walked her back to the lobby.

 

“Oh, Ami,” Yui said, before Ami could leave, “Don’t forget your laptop.” Yui held up Ami’s laptop bag, and handed it to her, and Ami left through the doorway.

* * *

Ami did not find Usagi in the lobby and she went outside, figuring that Usagi didn’t want to stay cooped up inside and just took a walk around the grounds. Ami didn’t see Usagi outside, but knew Usagi wouldn’t just leave her there. Ami sat on one of the benches, waiting for Usagi.

 

Ami reached into her computer bag to grab her laptop. Suddenly, her laptop glowed, and teleported out of her bag. The Daimon appeared with a laptop screen on her arm, a keyboard on the other arm, and a bald head with different ports on its head.

 

Ami tried to run, but the Daimon lifted its screen arm up and a star symbol appeared on the screen, unleashing a ray hitting Ami on the back, quickly extracting her pure heart crystal. Ami collapsed, and Viluy appeared next to the Daimon, “Good work,” she said, approaching the pure heart.

 

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune shouted, forcing Viluy away from the pure heart.

 

“Why do you keep showing up? It’s very pesky,” Viluy said to Sailor Neptune.

 

“I can’t let you lay your hands on the talismans,” she answered.

 

“Daimon, deal with her,” Viluy commanded. The Daimon attacked Sailor Neptune, using keys from the keyboard as projectiles. Sailor Neptune dodged the attack, as Viluy approached Ami’s pure heart crystal. She picked up the crystal heart and brought her bracelet up. A scanner appeared on the bracelet and it scanned the crystal. Viluy looked at her bracelet and was disappointed at the result.

 

“Not a talisman,” she said, “pity. But you could still be of use.”

 

A Daimon egg appeared in her hand and she drew it to Ami’s unconscious body. Suddenly a glowing Frisbee flew by, cutting the egg in half and causing Viluy to drop the crystal heart, which returned to its owner.

 

Viluy turned to see Sailor Moon on the top steps of the school entrance. “I won’t let you hurt that girl,” Sailor Moon proclaimed, rushing to the fight.

 

“Always have to be a nuisance,” Viluy said, vanishing.

Sailor Moon ran up to check on Ami as she began to open her eyes.

 

“Are you alright Ami,” Sailor Moon asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Ami said quietly, trying to sit up on her own, “You should help Sailor Neptune.”

 

Sailor Moon turned around to see the Daimon fighting Sailor Neptune. Sailor Moon ran over to the fight.

 

“Hey, over here,” Sailor Moon said, catching the Daimon’s attention. She taunted the monster, causing it to focus its attack on her. With an opening available, Sailor Neptune unleashed her attack on the Daimon. The Daimon fell, literally steaming from the attack.

 

Sailor Moon took out her weapon and used her attack on the Daimon, destroying it. Sailor Neptune vanished without saying a word. Hearing someone arriving, Usagi allowed her transformation to fall.

 

Security from Mugen Academy arrived, seeing Usagi looking over Ami. They helped take Ami to the academy’s infirmary to have Ami checked for any injuries.

 

“Do you remember what happened,” Usagi asked.

 

“I remember being attacked by a Daimon, and then not much after that,” Ami said.

 

“That girl, Viluy had your Heart Crystal. She said it wasn’t a talisman, but she had something else with her. It was those things that come out of the objects after a Daimon dies. I think she wanted to put it into you.”

 

Ami sat up, surprised. “Why would they do that?” Ami asked, not looking for an answer from her friend.

 

Just then, Michiru walked into the infirmary. “Hey, I heard you two were here.”

 

“Hi, Michiru,” Usagi said happily.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Ami said.

 

“How are you Ami? I heard you were attacked outside,” Michiru said in a concerning tone.

 

“I’m fine,” Ami said.

 

“Are you sure,” Michiru continued, “No signs of…You feel normal.”

 

“Yeah,” Ami answered, “I mean, I don’t feel anything is wrong with me.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” she said sounding relieved.

 

“Hey Ami, I’m going to call the girls,” Usagi said.

 

“Okay,” Ami said, and Usagi stepped out.

 

Michiru walked up and sat next to Ami, “So I heard you got the grand tour of Mugen. What do you think?”

 

“It’s a great school. I could see myself getting into any college with the programs it provides,” Ami said, looking away from Michiru.

 

“But you don’t think you want to go here,” Michiru said, reading her thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry Michiru. I don’t have issues with anyone here. You and Haruka must like it,” Ami said in a quick pace, trying not to offend her friend.

 

“No need to apologize. I understand. You just don’t see yourself fitting in here, and I think it’s brave to be able to admit it.”

 

“Hey,” Usagi said, popping back into the room, “The girls are glad you’re safe.”

 

“Well, I have class soon,” Michiru said, “Good luck.”

 

“Thanks,” Ami said as Michiru walked out.

* * *

Michiru walked around the corner of the hallway, where she met up with Haruka.

 

“So, do we have to watch her,” Haruka said.

 

“I don’t think so. I didn’t sense a foreign being in her. Sailor Moon stopped them before they could complete the implantation.”

 

“Well, that’s one small blessing. Do you think they will try again?”

 

“Ami was special. They must have thought she’d make a good host. I doubt it would be something they will try on every target.”

 

“Let’s hope.”

 

“I’ll meet with you later,” Michiru said, walking off.

 

“By the way, will Ami be attending Mugen?” Haruka asked.

 

“No,” Michiru said.

 

“She really is a genius,” Haruka said, smiling.


	9. Episode 9

Usagi and Chibiusa walked up to a large house.

 

“Usagi, you didn’t have to walk over with me,” Chibiusa said with an aggravated tone.

 

“But I wanted to meet the friend you wouldn’t stop talking about,” Usagi said happily.

 

“Just don’t embarrass me,” Chibiusa said. She reached for the doorbell but found it too high. After a few seconds of watching Chibiusa jumping to press the button, Usagi reached over and rang the doorbell.

 

The door opened, revealing a woman with long red hair and wearing a red dress.

 

“Can I help you,” the woman asked.

 

“Hi,” Chibiusa said, “I’m here to see my friend, Hotaru.”

                                                                                                                                   

“You must be Chibiusa,” the woman said.

 

“Yes and this is my cousin, Usagi.”

 

“Hi,” Usagi said.

 

“I’m Kaori, Professor Souchi Tomoe’s assistant. Right this way,” the woman said, inviting them in.

 

Usagi and Chibiusa followed the woman through the house, looking at some of the paintings hanging on the walls.

 

“So,” Usagi said, “Do you usually take care of Hotaru?”

 

“Only when Professor Tomoe has business at Mugen Academy,” Kaori explained, “Hotaru is fragile, and needs to be under close supervision.”

 

“Oh,” Usagi said, “I didn’t know he works at Mugen.”

 

“He’s the school’s founder,” Kaori said.

 

Kaori opened the door to the living room.

 

“You can wait here. I’ll check to see if Hotaru is up to having visitors today,” Kaori said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Hotaru was dressed in her black outfit, ready to see her friend, when she collapsed on the ground holding her chest.

 

‘Not again,’ she thought.

 

Kaori opened the door to Hotaru’s room. Seeing her on the ground, Kaori ran up to the girl.

 

“Hotaru, are you alright,” Kaori asked, “I’ll go tell your friend you can’t be bothered-”

 

“No!” Hotaru said, pushing Kaori away with force, “Don’t you dare. I’m fine.”

 

As she clasped onto her crystal in her pocket, Hotaru could feel the pain begin to subside.

 

“I will see them. You won’t be needed today,” Hotaru said with authority.

 

“Of course,” Kaori said. While Hotaru knew Kaori won’t bother her, she knew the woman didn’t take her orders seriously. Hotaru didn’t know if Kaori wanted her father, or their name, or money, but she knew the woman didn’t feel real concern for her. Hotaru walked pass Kaori. She stopped outside the living room door and took a few more deep breaths, exhaling the last bit of pain in her and opened the door.

 

“Hello, Chibiusa,” Hotaru greeted with a smile on her face, “I’m so glad you could visit.”

 

“Hi, Hotaru,” Chibiusa returned, “It’s good to see you too.”

 

Usagi elbowed Chibiusa lightly, getting her attention. Chibiusa looked at Usagi, annoyed.

 

“This is Usagi, my cousin,” Chibiusa said.

 

“Nice to meet you Hotaru,” Usagi said.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Hotaru replied.

* * *

Kaori entered a doorway which appeared on a previously blank wall in the house. When she emerged from the other side, she was dressed in her Magus outfit as Kaolinite. She now stood on the rooftop of Mugen Academy. As she approached the fountain, she saw one of the Witches approach her.

 

“Magus” Mimete said in an eager tone, “I have a great idea that might help us find a talisman.”

 

“What is it,” Kaolinite said.

 

“Well, what if we don’t target anyone specific and let the Daimon choose whose heart is pure enough for a talisman.”

 

“Mimete,” Kaolinite said in a stern tone. While she knew the blond wasn’t the most clever of the group, she had hoped the girl would put some effort in the mission.

 

“Just hear me out,” Mimete said, “We plant a Daimon egg in an area where many people pass through all the time. The Daimon will attack the person it senses to have a pure heart. Someone who could be holding a talisman. Saves us the trouble of having to hunt down three people in the whole city.”

 

Kaolinite remained silent.

 

“Fine,” Kaolinite said, “I’ll give you this one chance to locate a talisman in such a broad manner.”

 

“Thank you Magus,” Mimete cheered.

 

“However,” Kaolinite said, “We cannot risk people connecting the Academy to the attacks, so be sure your Daimon is fully ready to choose its target.”

 

“Of course,” she said. Kaolinite raised her hand and a Daimon egg appeared from above, landing in Mimete’s hand. Mimete rushed off to prepare, while Kaolinite continued her to approach the fountain for another reading, hoping to gain more information of her enemies.

* * *

While Chibiusa and Hotaru were talking, Usagi used the opportunity to slip out. She had never been in a house so beautiful before. She looked at the décor of the hallways and peaked into a few rooms left open. She stopped and looked at a picture on a table at the foot of the stairs. It was a picture of Hotaru, who must have been a toddler at the time the picture was taken, along with Hotaru’s father and mother.

 

“Excuse me,” someone said behind Usagi. Usagi turned around quickly, meeting Hotaru’s father. His appearance was similar to his portrait, only now older and one of his glass’s lenses had a strange picture or shape in it. “Can I help you?”

 

“Oh, hi,” Usagi said, trying to act cool, “I’m Usagi, Chibiusa’s cousin. I was just looking at your house. It’s gorgeous.”

 

Tomoe looked at the picture and smiled, “Thank you. I see you’ve found our family portrait.”

 

“Oh yes,” Usagi said.

 

“A reminder of happier times,” Tomoe said quietly, still staring at the portrait.

 

Usagi stared at him questioningly.

 

“You shouldn’t wander around this house by yourself” Tomoe said kindly looking back at Usagi, “It’s very easy to get lost if you don’t know where to go.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Usagi said.

 

“Right this way. I’ll walk you back.”

 

Usagi followed behind Tomoe until they reached the living room.

 

“Usagi,” Chibiusa scolded, “Where did you go?”

 

“It’s quite alright,” Tomoe said, “No harm done. It’s nice to meet you Chibiusa. I’m Hotaru’s father, Souichi Tomoe.”

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir,” Chibiusa said.

 

“Likewise,” he answered.

 

“Papa,” Hotaru said, “Will you be having dinner tonight?”

 

“I’m sorry Hotaru, but I will be working late again. I hope you understand.”

 

Hotaru looked down in disappointment, and looked back up “It’s OK. I know how important your work is.”

 

Tomoe patted Hotaru on her head, “You’re a strong girl. I’m proud of you. I’ll let you get back to your friends. Mind Kaori until I get back.”

 

“Yes, Papa,” Hotaru said. Tomoe looked back at the two guests.

 

“It was a pleasure meeting you.”

 

“Thank you,” they both said and Tomoe left closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mimete stepped out of the doorway that formed in the ally way, and the door vanished behind her. Leaving the ally, she was dressed in a long trench coat, hiding her face. While no one knew of her connection to the Death Busters, she was still popular thanks to her thriving singing career, compliments of Mugen Academy.

 

“Now, where to put you,” Mimete whispered. She looked around for potential hosts for the egg. She saw a bus appear at the corner, picking up passengers. She smiled and hurried to the bus, and took a seat. As the bus started to move, she took out the Daimon egg. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the aspects the holder of a talisman should have. She thought the person to be attractive, talented, kind, etc. Once her power entered the egg, it moved from her hands and sank into the floor of the bus.

* * *

“Hotaru’s a nice girl,” Usagi said to Chibiusa as they were walking back from Hotaru’s home.

 

“Yeah, I’m actually hoping to give her something from my art class. Well, once it’s finished,” Chibiusa said happily, “By the way, Usagi, I was hoping you could help me with the materials.”

 

“Of course,” Usagi said.

 

“Hey Usagi, Chibiusa” Haruka said as she approached them going in the opposite direction.

 

“Haruka, nice to see you” Chibiusa said happily, “How are you?”

 

“I’m good,” Haruka said. While she never really had much time to talk to Chibiusa, she was quite fond of the little girl, “Both seem much cheerful than usual.”

 

“I met Chibiusa’s friend today. Hotaru Tomoe.”

 

Haruka’s eyes widened, “You mean Professor Souichi Tomoe?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“It’s nothing. That’s good. I’m glad you made a friend, Chibiusa.”

 

“Hey, there’s Momoko,” Chibiusa said, rushing off to greet her friend.

 

“Usagi,” Haruka said in a sudden serious tone, causing Usagi to look at Haruka, “Be careful. Keep an eye on her.”

 

“Chibiusa always runs off like that. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.”

 

“Not Chibiusa, Hotaru.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You don’t know her. She’s dangerous.”

 

“What do you mean? Hotaru’s a sweet girl.”

 

“Look, not many people know this but there were a few incidents at Mugen where a few students had to be sent to the nurse’s office for injuries. Officially, they claim they were accidents. I heard that Hotaru was the one who hurt them.”

 

“Why would she do that?”

 

“I don’t know. Some of these students wouldn’t even know Hotaru.”

 

“But, why would they say it was an accident?”

 

“The faculty covered up the incidents to prevent the principal’s daughter from getting in trouble.”

 

“Oh…Maybe-”

 

Before Usagi could finish her thought, she heard Chibiusa call out to her.

 

“It’s good to see you Haruka,” Usagi said, rushing off with an unsure expression on her face.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the bus stop and waited for their ride. Usagi had been very quiet, thinking about Haruka’s words of caution. While she did want to keep Chibiusa safe, she knew how fond Chibiusa had grown to the girl. And Hotaru seemed to grow close to Chibiusa as well.

 

The bus arrived and passengers began to get off. After, the people waiting at the stop began walking on the bus. One pedestrian, a college student, grabbed the stair railing, and the bus began to grow bright, causing the driver and the passengers to panic and vacate vehicle. The bus shape-shifted into a Daimon just as the last passenger jumped out.. The people fled, and the Daimon chased after the student while Usagi and Chibiusa ducked behind an alley, and transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. The Daimon caught up to its victim, blasting its ray at her chest, quickly removing her Crystal Heart.

 

“Stop,” Sailor Chibi Moon announced, causing the Daimon to turn its attention to them. The Daimon charged at them, using its headlights to throw the two Senshi off balance. It armed itself with two windshield wiper-shaped blades and tried to slash them. There sight temporarily impaired forced them to keep on their toes trying to avoid the attacks.

 

Meanwhile, Mimete ran towards the victim about the grab the Crystal. However, Sailor Uranus appeared, unleashing her ‘World Shaking’ at Mimete. Mimete began to run the other direction in panic, trying to escape the attack until she dived out of the way. Sailor Uranus bent down and observed the Crystal. She exhaled with a mix of disappointment and relief as she returned it to its owner.

 

“Sorry, another failure,” Sailor Uranus said in a taunting tone to the witch.

 

Furious, Mimete turned to her Daimon. “Get her”, she screeched and vanished.

 

The Daimon began to charge at the Outer Senshi, using its headlights. However, it failed to notice Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon regaining their sight..

 

“Pink Sugar Heart Attack,” Chibi Moon unleashed the attack at the Daimon, forcing it to move faster than it expected, crashing into the wall, breaking its headlights. The Daimon dizzily walked into the street looking for its targets, not seeing Sailor Moon raise her weapon at it.

 

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack”

 

The Daimon was destroyed, and turned back into a bus. Seeing Sailor Uranus had disappeared, the two checked on the student before making their way back home.

* * *

“So, you are planning to see Hotaru again soon?” Usagi asked Chibiusa as they were getting ready for bed.

 

“Yep,” Chibiusa said happily, “I’m hoping to take her out someplace. She seems so lonely in that house.”

 

Usagi couldn’t help but smile at Chibiusa. She admired Chibiusa’s enthusiasm. Usagi could only imagine how lonely Hotaru must be, with people think she was a monster. Usagi decided she wouldn’t deprive Hotaru of one of the only friend she has. Even if she did object, Usagi knew that there was no way she could stop Chibiusa from hanging out with a girl she clearly admires and cares for. That’s just not in her daughter’s nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the victim is random, but not every victim needs to be Senshi or one-time friends of Senshi. Chapter is a little bit of a mess, but the next one should be much better.


	10. Episode 10

“You IDIOT!” Kaolinite screamed, unleashing bolts of dark energy around the room.

 

Mimete was on her hands and knees before the Magus, “Please, it was an accident. I was only trying to help.”

 

_Yesterday_

_Professor Tomoe was in his lab, standing in front of his latest creation: a device that appeared like a small over, with the Death Buster symbol on the door. The Witches 5 stood behind him._

_“With this new device, we will be able to create Daimons within our lab instead of having to deploy them to whatever convenient item on the field. Thanks to Viluy, soon we won’t even need them to extract the Pure Hearts directly.”_

_“Yes,” Viluy said to the others, “My invention will be able to extract them more quickly as well. Less room for interference from the Senshi.”_

_“How does it work,” Cyprine asked the professor._

_“All that we do is put an item into the slot here,” he said, opening up the oven, placing a deck of cards in the machine, “Then we close it up, a Daimon egg will be inserted into the object, and the Daimon will be put into a container. The container could be a large box or a suitcase.”_

_“And because the Daimon is new, it hasn’t taken full shape yet, so it could fit in any container until it is released,” Eudial concluded._

_“Exactly,” Tomoe said, “Meaning you’ll be able to take it with you to any mission.”_

_“That’s very impressive,” Tellu said, “Now we just need to find the holder of the talismans.”_

_After everyone left, Mimete returned to the oven. True that it wasn’t quite finished yet, but perhaps a small experiment was needed to ensure its success._

_“Hm, maybe I can make a really strong Daimon if more materials were used.”_

_Mimete grabbed a large variety of games and stuffed them into the oven. The door closed, and Mimete turned the machine on. The machine lit up, but then began to spark and emit smoke, causing Mimete to try to turn it off in a panic. She ducked out of the way and the machine exploded._

_Cyprine rushed into the room, “Mimete, what the hell did you do?”_

_Mimete got up from behind the desk, “Nothing, I was just trying to make a Daimon. I guess it didn’t work.”_

_“I should’ve known this was your doing,” Eudial said, barging in, “I open the door to my office and I find my office has become the Amazon Forest!”_

_“What?” Mimete said, “How could that have anything to do with the machice?”_

_\----_

_It wasn’t until later, when everything went back to normal, the professor spoke to Mimete about a rogue Daimon that she created. It trapped Hotaru and her friend in the house and if the Senshi didn’t destroy it, Hotaru could have been lost in the other dimension forever. The professor was quite forgiving of her blunder, Kaolinite, not so much._

Present

 

“Because of your carelessness, we could have lost everything. All our plans and goals would have been ruined because of you,” the Magus screamed, unleashing another wave of dark energy from her staff.

 

“Please, I’m sorry,” Mimete cried.

 

“Get out of my sight,” Kaolinite said, turning her back to Mimete. Mimete quickly got up and rushed off, shedding tears.

 

Mimete entered her private office in the lab and cried. While none of the Witches had discovered talismans yet, her actions were certainly going to call attention of her potential usefulness. She needed a win if she wished to continue to exist. She couldn’t rely on her usual methods of having a Daimon pick at random from a group. She needed to be absolutely sure that the next target would be a carrier of a talisman. 

* * *

 

Mamoru was cleaning the counters when he saw Michiru walk in.

 

“Hey Mamoru,” she said, “How are you?”

 

“I’m alright,” he said, “Where’s Haruka? Don’t you two always hang out here after school?”

 

“She said she had things to do for after school. I’ll see her soon. I actually came here looking for you.”

 

“Me?” he asked curiously.

 

“Or perhaps Usagi or her friends. But since you’re here, I’d like to ask what you are doing next week.”

 

“I’m actually planning to throw a party for Usagi next week. I was planning on discussing it with the others when they get here.”

 

“So Usagi’s birthday is next week?” Michiru asked him.

 

“Yeah, it’s actually the first birthday since we got together. I want it to be special,” Mamoru said.

 

“I might have something that you could give her. I’m going to be performing at a recital at the Mugen Academy Dome next week. It will be a very entertaining event. I’m sure Usagi would love for you to take her to see it.”

 

“Thanks, but I’ve heard tickets have been sold out for days now.”

 

“Well, luckily for you, they give a dozen tickets to the performer for family and friends,” Michiru said, pulling out two tickets, holding them out to Mamoru, “I’d like you to have these two.”

 

“I can’t accept them,” Mamoru said in surprise.

 

“Please,” Michiru said, “Usagi’s my friend too. I’d like for both of you to have a good night.”

 

“Thank you,” Mamoru said, taking the tickets. 

* * *

Mimete sat at her desk looking through the computer, trying to find a target. She slammed her head on the desk, stressed that she would never be able to locate a guaranteed target. She heard a door open from outside and she peeked her head out to see Professor Tomoe’s daughter entering the lab. Hotaru knocked on the door to the operating room, which the professor opened, telling Hotaru to leave her backpack outside.

 

Once Tomoe closed the door behind them, Mimete noticed something hanging out of the bag. She took a closer look at the item and saw that it was a miniature version of the Taioron Crystal, probably a piece of the real thing. Mimete got a very daring idea, looking at it with desire.

 

She rushed up and swiped the crystal. While she was not on the level of Magus Kaolinite to use the full power of the crystal, she figured she could use it to find her target. She took the gem to her office and closed her eyes, focusing on her goal.

 

“Please,” Mimete whispered, “Find me the one with the brightest Pure Heart.”

 

She felt the energy flow through, painfully. She didn’t know if she was in screaming, but it didn’t matter. She kept her focus on the goal and finally, she saw something: a vision of a girl with long blond hair, in an odango style.

 

The Witch snapped back to reality, and found herself on the ground, sweating. She knew she had seen the girl before and looked through the computer database of any instances the girl had appeared. She finally found a video clip of the girl, escorting a potential applicant to Mugen Academy. Mimete needed to play this one smartly though. She could not afford anymore failures.

 

Hours later, Tomoe emerged, heading to work on more Daimon eggs.

 

“Professor,” Mimete said, approaching his work bench, “I need a Daimon. A really powerful one to help me fight the Senshi.”

 

“I actually have been experimenting on one Daimon egg. When Viluy approached me with her plans to extract Pure Hearts directly, I focused on making the Daimon oven. However, I do have one prototype for a more powerful Daimon that could still have the ability to extract a Pure Heart.”

 

The professor left the room to look for the egg. Mimete looked around and saw on another desk a container filled with many of the failed Daimon eggs. She quietly grabbed a few and stuffed them into her pockets.

 

“Here it is,” Tomoe said, walking back, carrying an egg in his hands, “This one should be more powerful than the previous ones. I’m sure you’ll make good use of it.”

 

He placed it in her hands, “Thank you Professor. I certainly will.” 

* * *

Mamoru sat at the table, waiting for Usagi to arrive. He had a surprise for her, compliments of Michiru.

 

Usagi entered the parlor, “Hey Mamo-chan,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled as she sat down across from him.

 

“Usako,” he said, “I am glad to see you. There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

 

“I actually had some news as well. Haruka gave me and the  girls tickets for Michiru’s performance on my birthday,” Usagi said pulling out a five tickets to him, “Haruka insisted that it would an amazing performance.”

 

Mamoru’s eyes widened in shock. He was disappointed, saddened and a little jealous that Haruka gave a gift to Usagi and got all the praise. He began to wonder what Haruka really thought of his girlfriend.

 

“Mamo-chan, isn’t that great,” she asked.

 

“Yeah…I’m sure you and the girls would have a great time,” Mamoru said.

 

“Mamo-chan,” Usagi said, finally noticing his melancholy tone, “I’m so sorry. You must have planned something for my birthday and here I am, not even asking if you were planning on something. If you want, we can just go on a date somewhere else. I could have the girls go with Chibiusa instead.”

 

“No Usako,” he said, putting his hand on her’s, “I want you to enjoy your birthday. You’ve told me how beautiful Michiru’s music is and you should see her performance. I was just wondering what you might want for your birthday.”

 

“Aww, Mamo-chan, it doesn’t matter what you give me. I am perfectly happy with you.”

 

“I swear, I don’t deserve someone as special as you.”

 

Usagi blushed and the two shared a short, sweet kiss.

 

“I’ve got to go study for my exam. I’ll see you later?” Mamoru said.

 

“Sure, good luck.”

 

He quickly kissed her and walked out of the store, not seeing the person in the booth next to them get up to follow behind him.

* * *

After Mamoru was a few blocks away from the parlor, he angrily kicked a discarded soda can lying on the ground.

 

“Mamoru,” someone said ahead of him, “Everything alright?”

 

He turned to see Setsuna standing behind him, carrying her work bag.

 

“I’m alright. I am just a little stressed,” he said, “My girlfriend’s birthday is coming up.”

 

“You don’t know what to get her?”

 

“Actually, I had the perfect present and someone else beat me to it.”

 

“Judging by your reaction, I’m guessing that you don’t really like the person.”

 

“It’s not that. I just don’t really trust their intentions, especially around Usagi.”

 

He caught up to Setsuna and the two began walking down the sidewalk.

 

“So, what do you think she would like?”

 

“I don’t know. She says it doesn’t matter, but I know she would appreciate a gift from her boyfriend.”

 

He was blinded by a glimmer and looked to see something displayed from a jewelry store. He saw in the center stage the source of light, two glass slippers.

 

“That’s it,” Mamoru said, smiling, “Usagi would love that.”

 

“Glass shoes?” Setsuna looked at him in confusion, “You think she’d want those.”

 

“Cinderella has been Usagi’s favorite story since she was a child. She’d love them. They even look her size. She could wear them to the recital.”

 

“Well, if that’s the case, perhaps I could chip in a little for them as well.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Mamoru, you clearly want to make Usagi’s birthday special. And I know you won’t be able to pay for those on your own. Call me a romantic, but I’d like to see you catch your Cinderella for the night.”

 

“Thanks,” he said. He put his hand into his pocket and felt two pieces of paper in it. He pulled them out and saw the two tickets to Michiru’s concert. “Setsuna, if you like, I’ve got this extra ticket to see Michiru Kaiou.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.”

 

“Usagi swears Michiru’s music is like nothing she’s ever heard before. Consider this my thanks for helping.”

 

Setsuna looked at the ticket presented to her. While she knew of Michiru Kaiou, she had no particular interest in music concerts. She was about to reject the gift, but she felt a strong sense that she needed to see Michiru. She didn’t know why but she wanted to go to the concert.

 

“Alright,” she took the ticket from Mamoru.

 

Mamoru and Setsuna went into the store and asked the clerk about the shoes. She retrieved and bagged the shoes for Mamoru.

 

“I’ll see you at the concert then?” he asked his partner.

 

“Sure, I can’t wait.”

 

Neither of the two saw a short-haired blond girl plant a white object into the bag, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Usagi stood at the mirror, looking at the dress she bought for the recital tonight. She was anxiously waiting for Mamoru to pick her up. Luckily, her father and mother had a date night, and Chibiusa was at Momoko’s house. As for Shingo, he insisted she go out, saying his chances of surviving for a few hours at home alone were much better than if she was watching him. Usagi was thrilled when Mamoru called, saying he was able to get a ticket for himself, and he could go with her to the concert.

 

She heard the doorbell ring and quickly looked at herself once more for any faults with her dress.

 

“Hey, Usagi,” Shingo shouted up to her, “Mamoru’s here.”

 

Usagi finally took a deep breath and opened the door. She slowly walked down stairs and saw Mamoru dressed nicely as well.

 

“Usako,” Mamoru exhaled, “You look stunning.”

 

“So do you Mamo-chan,” Usagi responded.

 

“There is just one thing missing,” Mamoru said, approaching her as she descended the steps. She stopped before she could reach the bottom, and saw him reach for something in his pocket, pulling out the most beautiful glass slipper she’d ever seen. He kneeled on the ground presenting it to her, “A beautiful slipper for the most beautiful girl.”

 

“Oh Mamo-chan” she said with a large smile. She took her one of her high-heels off and slipped her foot into the glass slipper, “It fits perfectly.”

 

“Can you two please go. You’re making me sick,” they heard Shingo shout from the living room, playing his video game.

 

Usagi was about to shout back at him, but Mamoru grabbed her hand.

 

“We should go,” he said, “we don’t want to miss it.”

 

Usagi nodded, and allowed him to slip on the second slipper for her before they left for the recital. 

* * *

The couple made their way to the Mugen Dome, where they met up with the other girls. While they waited to be let in, Minako saw a familiar face.

 

“Hey Setsuna,” she said happily, waving her over, “You’re going to see Michiru as well.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard good things,” she said.

 

“Oh, Setsuna, these are my friends,” Minako said, introducing her friends one by one.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” she said.

 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Usagi said, “Mamoru told me a lot of great things about you.”

 

“And you as well,” Setsuna said, presenting her hand to Usagi, which was kindly accepted, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

The group reached the front and they presented their tickets before being let into the dome.

 

* * *

They all took their seats together with Usagi and Mamoru in the center of the group and Setsuna and Minako on the opposite ends. People, primarily Mugen students, began to fill the seats. Finally the lights began to dim, and the stage lit up. The curtain rose, revealing Michiru, who was wearing a lovely dress and holding her violin. The audience applauded and they grew silent as Michiru prepared to play.

 

The sound produced from the instrument moved through the room, enthralling the audience. Usagi could not help thinking of the ocean, picturing the waves, the motion, the cooling water. It there was so much passion in the music, but she also felt like there was sorrow in it as well. As if there was inner turmoil beneath the piece. She looked to the side of the stage and saw Haruka looking a Michiru. Haruka looked at Michiru with such seriousness to the music.

 

Setsuna was felt the pull of the melody, but she was focused more on the musician rather than the music. Something about this violinist called to her, as if there was something familiar of about her.

 

Her concentration was broken when a Mugen student grasped her chest and quickly leaned forward in pain. “Are you alright,” Setsuna whispered, trying not to interrupt the performance.

 

“I’m fine,” the girl whispered, reaching into her pocket “I just need-”

 

The girl’s eye widened, “No, no, no. It can’t be lost.”

 

The girl began looking through her other pocket, and then looked on the ground tosee if she could find whatever she was looking for.

 

“What’s wrong? What do you need?”

 

The music ended and the audience applauded loudly, that Setsuna couldn’t hear what she needed.

 

Suddenly, the stage lights went dark, blackening the room, causing the audience to grow loud in confusing. A spotlight pointing at the stage lit up, and the trap door on stage opened.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” a voice said over the speakers, “I hope you in joyed the overture.”

 

Mimete arose from on a platform from the trap door, “Because the real show is about to begin.”


	11. Episode 11

"Now," Mimete announced, "I'd like to invite a member of the audience on stage."

She banged her staff on the ground, and one of Usagi's glass shoes began to glow brightly. Before Mamoru could grab her, Usagi was teleported from her seat, and fell onto the stage, and her shoe transformed into a Daimon. The Daimon trapped Usagi's hands and feet into glass, holding her to the ground.

Mimete turned to the violinist, "Your show is over. There's only one star needed here."

Using its sword, the Daimon launched shards of glass at Michiru. Haruka, acting quickly, kicked the lever on the side of the stage, causing the rope to quickly unravel and dropping the heavy curtain between the Michiru and the projectiles, stopping them.

Members of the audience began to scream and panic, trying to get out, while Mamoru and the girls tried to get to Usagi. In the chaos, the girl, Hotaru, noticed something hanging around Mimete's neck.

"My amulet," she shouted, getting up from her seat trying to reach the stage.

Setsuna quickly followed, trying to catch her, "Stop, you'll get hurt."

Before Hotaru could reach the Witch, she suffered another attack, and collapsed onto her knees. Setsuna caught up to the girl and touched her shoulder when suddenly she was hit by a flash of visions before her. Visions of her dressed as a Sailor Senshi, carrying a staff shaped like a large key, standing before a door, as well as meeting a pink-haired child who cried over her as she laid on the ground, dying. Another vision appeared of her standing over a wasteland of a once beautiful kingdom that was on the moon. She stood with two other companions, also Sailor Senshi, and she watched in unknown horror of the appearance of the Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

The visions finally stopped, and Setsuna breathed heavily from her realization.

The doors to the Dome slammed shut, preventing anyone else from escaping. Mimete waved her staff, "Charm Buster!"

She unleashed a brigade of star-shaped projectiles from her staff at the audience. Mamoru and the Senshi ducked behind the seats, but everyone else was knocked out by the attack, including Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Now, let's see that Pure Heart," Mimete said. The star symbol appeared on the Daimon, and it launched an extracting beam at Usagi. In a matter of seconds, the Pure Heart Crystal appeared from her, glowing brighter than any other Pure Heart Crystal yet.

"So pretty. This has to be a talisman," Mimete said, mesmerized by it. However, before the crystal could get any further from Usagi, a rose struck Usagi's glass prison, freeing her, and drawing the crystal back into her.

"You won't touch her," Tuxedo Mask said angrily, standing between a weak Usagi and her attackers.

"You can't stop us all alone," Mimete said, confidently.

"He's not alone," Mimete turned to see Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus standing in the audience.

"You have to get pass us first," Jupiter said.

"Annoying Senshi," Mimete shouted, "I won't let you stand in my way again."

She grabbed onto the amulet, "Luckily, I prepared for this. I planted a few surprises for you during the blackout."

She raised the amulet into the air, "Daimon, I command all of you to awaken and destroy the Senshi."

The dark energy was emitted from the amulet, spreading throughout the room. At first the Senshi didn't see anything. Suddenly they saw two people in the audience stand up. Their eyes were white and they looked in a daze. They rushed at the Senshi, with Jupiter knocking one guy to the ground while Venus used her Love-Me Chain to knock out the woman.

"Is that the best you've got," Jupiter said. Mimete smirked, and the two people began to twitch and move around on the ground in a concerning manner. Suddenly something burst from their backs. Where there were two people, now stood two terrifying monsters. They had red sludge-like bodies, and beady-red eyes, and many sharp teeth.

The creatures charged at the Senshi, forcing them to dodge it.

"What are we going to do," Mercury asked, "Without Sailor Moon, we can't heal these people."

The monsters again charged, on using its many tentacles to grab Sailor Mars, launching her into a wall.

As the Senshi fought the creatures, the Daimon on stage began attacking Tuxedo Mask. Using his cane, he fought the sword-wielding Daimon.

Sailor Mars fell to the ground, injured as the monster towered over her, ready to charge at her with its teeth.

"World Shaking," Sailor Uranus unleashed the attack at the creature, forcing it to topple over into the row.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune jumped down from the beams above.

"What are you doing," Sailor Mercury asked, "Those are still people in there."

"We're helping you, again," Sailor Uranus said focusing on the monsters, "Don't worry about them. They're tougher than you think."

"Perhaps we should take this outside," Sailor Neptune said, looking at the unconscious patrons, "We don't want these people to get hurt."

Sailor Jupiter surrounded herself with wind, while balls of lightning formed around her, "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone" sending the balls of lightning at the doors, blasting it open.

Using their physical and magical abilities, the Senshi forced the monsters out of the room, onto the open courtyard. The Senshi followed behind and returned to fighting them.

Meanwhile on stage, Mimete used Charm Buster to finally subdue Tuxedo Mask. Before he could recover, the Daimon used its power to bind hold his hands and feet in glass against the wall. Usagi, still weak from the attack struggled toward Tuxedo Mask, and tried to break him free.

"Usako," Tuxedo mask said, "Please just go. It's you they want. Protect your heart."

She looked at him in the eyes, holding her tears back, "Mamo-chan…I  _am_  protecting my heart."

She stood and turned to Mimete and the Daimon, "Please, I won't fight you. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, watching her raise her hands up in surrender.

"Good," Mimete said to the Daimon, "Bring me her heart."

The Daimon hit Usagi and she screamed in pain. Sailor Neptune and Uranus, able to lure the monsters and the Senshi away, watched on the side as the Daimon extracted the Pure Heart from Usagi as Tuxedo Mask shouted in terror.

The Pure Heart Crystal was finally removed, shining brightly as before, and Usagi collapsed on the ground. Mimete approached the crystal and grabbed it, "Finally."

"Deep Submerge" Neptune's attack hit the Daimon away. As Mimete was distracted, Sailor Uranus took the opportunity to swipe the crystal from the Witch.

"Hey, you won't take the talisman from me."

Sailor Neptune stood between the villains and Uranus and Usagi. Uranus observed the crystal closely and her eye widened in surprise, and softened in relief, "This… isn't a talisman."

Mimete had a look of rage and doubt, "W-what? But it shines so brightly. I found the heart the shines the brightest."

"Apparently it doesn't matter. Purity might not be a factor."

Sailor Uranus returned Usagi's Pure Heart to her, and Usagi regained consciousness.

"I have to admit Mimete, you planned this attack surprisingly well. An enclosed area, using those Daimon failures as a distraction, even the amulet to power up. I am impressed," Sailor Uranus said, "Too bad it was all for nothing."

Mimete's rage grew, "You know what, who cares about the talisman. That heart is the purest I've ever seen and I am not leaving empty handed. If it's not a talisman, I'll settle for the next best thing. That should be enough to appease my master."

The Daimon charged at Sailor Uranus as Mimete unleashed her attack at the Neptune. The gem around Mimete's neck emitted a dark glow, and Mimete began to be surrounded by dark energy. A black star appeared on her forehead and her eyes turned white. She banged her staff on the ground and her black star projectiles were released randomly around the area, forcing Uranus and Neptune off their feet and colliding into the walls of the building.

"Now, let's get that heart," Mimete said to the Daimon. Uranus saw them approach Usagi and she struggled to help, but her injuries were too damaging from the blast and the impact.

"Usagi," she said weakly, feeling helpless to stop them from hurting her friend. While it was true that she would have kept the Pure Heart Crystal if it was a talisman, this was different. Usagi's didn't have a talisman. She deserved to live a long happy life with ones she loves.

Tuxedo Mask saw the enemies approach his girlfriend and prepare to attack.

"No," he said, his throat sore from screaming in the last assault. He looked over at Uranus and Neptune who were now unconscious and the others were outside still fighting. No one was left but him.

He felt anger and desperation rise inside him. His love needed him and he was trapped. He needed to save her. A golden glow admitted from his hands.

"Stop," he screamed. Suddenly the golden power in his hand expanded around him, shattering his glass shackles, and pushing away the Daimon and Mimete. He ran up to Usagi and held her close to him.

"Usako," he whispered.

She touched his face, "Mamo-chan," she smiled, weakly, "My prince has found me."

He picked her up and leaned her against the wall back stage, before the enemies could regain their composure. Mimete and the Daimon returned to stage, wondering where they went. Tuxedo Mask appeared from the side, "She's long gone."

"Doesn't matter. I'll just deal with her later, after I deal with you."

"You will never lay a finger on her again," he said in a dark tone, "I promise you that."

"Daimon, seal him," the Daimon unleashed a blast of glass from its mouth at Tuxedo Mask.

He knew he had to protect Usagi. If he failed, there would be no one left to protect her. He felt his hands glow again and knew what to do.

He pointed his hands at the Daimon, "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber" his hands unleashed a golden blast, destroying the glass projectiles, and struck the Daimon, which screamed in pain before shattering in pieces. Mimete was hit by the attack as well, throwing her against the wall, causing the Taioron Crystal to break from her chain. She fell for the ground unconscious.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said, appearing from the side stage. She still appeared a little weak, but was able to hold herself up, "You did it."

He rushed to her and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned, pouring all the stress and fear and relief into it. They broke the kiss and they heard noise outside of the Senshi fighting the monsters.

"I need to help them," Usagi said. She turned to see Uranus and Neptune had vanished.

"Usako, you're still weak," he said.

"I guess I'll need you by my side a little longer," she said with a humorous smile. He smiled back and she turned into Sailor Moon.

The couple ran outside to see the Senshi cornering the two monsters.

"Need my help," the Senshi of the Moon said, appearing to their side.

"Sailor Moon," they said happily.

She pulled out her weapon and pointed it at the monsters. She breathed heavily, still tired from the events in the Dome. She felt Tuxedo mask put his hands on her shoulders, "You can do it," he said warmly. She felt power move through her and pointed the rod at the monsters.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack"

She unleashed the power, and once it hit the two Daimons, they dissolved, leaving behind the two people who were now unconscious.

* * *

Mimete struggled to get back up and noticed the crystal was missing.

"Where is it?" she said, looking around. She spotted it on the edge of the stage and crawled to it. She reached out for it, but someone else laid their hands on it. She looked forward and saw the person holding it was Hotaru, who had a dazed look in her eyes. Her eye began to glow violet.

"What the-" but before Mimete could finish, glowing purple ribbons appeared from Hotaru, wrapping around Mimete's neck and pinning her to the wall. She struggled to break it, but Hotaru, still displaying the dazed expression, stood up and placed the amulet around her neck. Black energy was released from the ribbons, electrocuting the Witch as she screamed in pain. When the screaming stopped, the ribbons released her and returned into Hotaru, who collapsed on the ground, before vanishing. The Senshi ran into the Dome, from hearing the screams and only saw Mimete dissolve in black smoke.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Something killed Mimete," Ami said, "An ally."

"Or the enemy," Rei said.

They heard people begin to regain consciousness and the Senshi turned back into their civilian forms.

"Setsuna," Usagi said, concerned, running to check on her. Setsuna began to regain awaken and began remembering the events from before.

"Where's the girl?" she asked Usagi.

"Who?"

"The girl who sat next to me. She ran to the stage and I went to grab her and then-"

Setsuna paused, recalling some of the events after she grabbed Hotaru.

"Never mind," Setsuna said quietly, deciding to keep this revelation to herself, "Are you OK? I saw you taken by that girl."

"Yeah, I'm safe," Usagi said, blushing as she looked at Mamoru, "We all are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed abrupt. I just really had trouble ending it smoothly.
> 
> So, I changed the way Mimete perished, having her plan both smartly and desperately. I also wanted her to seem too threatening to survive, without having discovered Sailor Moon's identity, so she was willing to feed Usagi's Heart Crystal to Pharaoh 90 rather than returning empty-handed. And as you saw, 'Hotaru' was not amused with the thief.
> 
> I wanted this one to be more about Mamoru and his desire to protect Usagi sucessfully without taking on the role of damsel-in-distress (again).


End file.
